Raped
by LoZfanchick
Summary: Itachi rapes Naruto, what will happen when Sasuke finds out? short chapters, sasunaru and itanaru.
1. Chapter 1

The dark of night fell over the Village Hidden in the Leaves and in the compound of Naruto Uzamaki slept a very exhausted ninja. After hours of training with team 7 you'd be exhausted too. Naruto was so lost in sleep that he didn't hear the footsteps in his apartment.

A dark figure approached the demon container; the dark figure discarded his pants then strode over to the blond. He pushed the blond onto his stomach gently so not to wake him. Then he slowly pulled down the blond's pants and boxers.

The bond boy moved a little at the new breeze hitting his groin. The dark figure didn't even flinch he just sat there still, once Naruto stopped moving the dark figure positioned himself properly.

Then he bean to pump himself until he became hard, then the placed his head right by Naruto's entrance then grabbed Naruto's waist and slammed into the blond. Naruto screamed in pain.

The dark figure pulled himself out of Naruto still holding the blonds waist. Naruto's body was stinging in pain but he turned his head to see his attacker. "I…It…Itachi." Naruto said in all but a whisper.

Itachi smirked and thrusted back into Naruto causing Naruto to cry out again, this just turned Itachi on more, he continued his rhythm of pulling out then thrusting back in. Naruto was helpless his voice was becoming horse from all the screaming and his whole body ached with pain.

Itachi climaxed in Naruto then pulled himself out of Naruto then got off of him and put on his pants again, then he turned to Naruto savoring his condition, the fear in his eyes the pain he was experiencing, he loved it.

"How are you feeling my little fox?" Itachi asked sarcastically. He walked over to Naruto, Naruto tried his best to move but he was in a lot of pain. Itachi grabbed Naruto's face and pulled him in for a kiss, he quickly pried Naruto's mouth open and explored Naruto's cavern.

Naruto bite down as hard as he could on Itachi's tongue which proved successful because Itachi broke the kiss and punched Naruto square in the face. Kyuubi began to give Naruto power slowly but surly, Itachi noticed this so he pulled out a kunai and stabbed Naruto in random places his right arm, both his legs, and the right side of his chest.

Again Naruto cried in pain. "So my kitsune, what will you do now? Tell this pathetic Village what I've done. Wouldn't that make you look weak and would anyone even believe you? How would I, Itachi sneak into the Village Hidden in the Leaves without being detected, and wouldn't I take you with me?"

Naruto gulped, his wounds were being healed by Kyuubi so he could move but he was to scarred and Itachi was right he did feel weak and who would believe him, no one that's who not even Iruka. Itachi could see that he broke the blond so with that he walked over to the window and left wordlessly, leaving Naruto scared and confused on what to do next.


	2. Chapter 2

My name's jenny sorry I didn't put this on the first chapter, I'm new here.

Please comment and tell me what you think.

I own nothing, I just write fanfiction .

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------xoxoxxoxox

Naruto eventually picked himself from the bed and went to take a shower. He shook when the cold water touched his skin. His mind replayed what happened hours ago and he shook more violently then covered his ears and shook his head slightly, screaming, trying to scare the images away. But they continued to plague him, thus making him think of how utterly weak he was and is.

At the bridge where team 7 usually met Sasuke was leaning up against the rails while Sakura was fearlessly flirting with the young Uchiha. Sasuke ignored her as always and then out of the corner of his eye saw the blond boy.

"'Bout time you got here baka." Sasuke stated with an emotionless face. Naruto simply crossed his arms and pouted at the Uchiha.

"So why are you so late Naruto?" Sakura inquired stopping her flirting with Sasuke, which Sasuke was very thankful for, she was getting annoying.

Naruto rubbed the back of his head shyly, "Oh…um…just woke up late that's all…hehe." Naruto ended with a nervous laugh. Sakura was about to lecture Naruto on how sleeping in was a bad habit when a poof of smoke appeared in front of them.

"Kakashi-sensei! YOU'RE LATE! Again." Naruto and Sakura yelled out in unison.

"Yes yes, I know but you see there was this old lady and she lost her purse so being a gentle man I had to help her." Kakashi smiled. None of his students looked convinced even Sasuke showed an emotion of disbelief. "Well, let's begin shall we. Sakura, I have an excellent technique that will improve your fighting ability and Sasuke, Naruto you two can spare and practice your techniques."

Sasuke and Naruto walked away to find a place to spare while Sakura was with Kakashi learning her new technique. Sasuke stopped at a clearing in the woods, Naruto stopped and looked around. "Well this place looks good. So are we going to fight?" Naruto readied himself in a fighting stance. Sasuke smirked then took a similar pose and they fought.

Hours later and Naruto was exhausted much like yesterday, Sasuke panted heavily "Let's go back." Naruto picked himself off the ground and went to walk ahead of Sasuke, but just ended up walking besides him. "Hey Dobe, you ok?"

"Huh? Of course why?" Naruto asked.

"Hn, just that whenever I touched you in certain areas you froze then got this look on your face." Sasuke turned to face Naruto.

"Well, I froze because I couldn't believe you got a hit in on me, and that look was of disgust because you were touching me." Naruto said putting his hands behind his neck.

"Hn." Sasuke turned to look forward again, where he was greeted by a fainted Sakura and a non-caring Kakashi.

"Sakura!" Naruto yelled running over to Sakura. "What happened to her?!" Naruto asked trying to fan Sakura with his hand.

"The technique took a lot of chakra and then she didn't get it right away so she just kept trying till she exhausted herself." Kakashi said not taking his eyes off his book.

Naruto and Sasuke went and dropped Sakura off at her house then they parted ways Sasuke heading home and Naruto just walking around aimlessly. He was scared to go home what if Itachi was there again, what would he do? Naruto then stopped took a deep breath then exhaled it slowly and walked confidently home.

'If that Itachi jerk is there then I'll just beat him up and throw him out!' Naruto walked home confidence growing with each step. He opened up his door and all his confidence left him, seeing the place where Itachi took advantage of him scared him. He took a step back then turned to run but was stopped by a hand pulling him into his apartment.

Naruto tried to scream but found his mouth being covered by another mouth. Naruto looked to see Itachi holding him up against his door. Itachi had pulled him in then shut the door and pinned him up against it.

Itachi slid his hand underneath Naruto's shirt and began to play with his nipple. Itachi's body was pressing Naruto against the door but for reassurance that his fox wouldn't escape Itachi held him up by grabbing Naruto's butte roughly.

Naruto was scared and helpless, again he was frozen with fear he wanted to run, he wanted to scream but all that came out were whimpers. Finally Naruto mustered up the courage to move his arms. He pulled at Itachi's hair and tried to push Itachi off of him by pushing on Itachi's shoulders; but nothing worked Itachi wouldn't budge.

If Naruto did briefly hurt him he would punish Naruto by gripping his butte harder or digging his nails into Naruto's skin. Naruto cried and whimpered and just wanted to be somewhere else but then at that moment he dropped to the floor, Itachi left once again leaving Naruto confused and feeling weak.


	3. Chapter 3

Hello again ok still not getting how this website works but whatever.

"…" speaking

'…' thoughts

I own nothing. Darn.

xooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Naruto didn't want to go to sleep he was scared of what might happen. Would Itachi come back was he just waiting for Naruto to go to bed, where was he, how does he always get into his room? All these questions ran through Naruto's mind keeping him awake.

Naruto was the first one to training he didn't want to stay at his apartment any more than he already did. He was a mess, he didn't sleep at all so he had bags under his eyes his clothes were ruffled and dirty. He sat down on the bridge and looked over the side to gaze at the fish, swimming in the stream.

Sasuke arrived not to long after Naruto, he examined his blond friend/rival. _'What happened to the dobe?'_ Sasuke was confused at Naruto's unusual silence so Sasuke looked around _'No one in sight.'_ He thought then sat next to Naruto.

Naruto flinched at first but shrugged it off, trying to look like nothing was wrong. "What's wrong?" Sasuke asked looking at Naruto with his emotionless mask in place.

Naruto was set back by this. _'No "baka", no "dobe"'_ Naruto turned to look at Sasuke confused. "Aren't you going to add "baka" or "dobe" onto that?"

"Hn, no. Now tell me what's wrong?" Sasuke said leaning closer to Naruto's face.

"No…nothing Sa...Sasuke." Naruto stuttered backing away expanding the space between his and Sasuke's face. _'Darn I stuttered why? why did I have to stutter, now he's going to ask again!'_ Naruto mentally hit himself.

Sasuke gave Naruto that I-know-you're-lying look and as Naruto predicted asked again. "Lair. What's wrong." Now Sasuke was demanding the truth, not asking for it.

"Nothi-" Sasuke grabbed Naruto's arm warning him not to lie. Naruto sighed "I….I can't tell you." He said looking away.

Sasuke turned him so that hey were facing each other again "Why not?! What's wrong?!"

Naruto stood up, "It's none of your business so stop trying to but in!" Naruto clenched his fists.

Sasuke stood up right with him and clenched his fists as well. "Just tell me what's wrong, the sooner you do that the better our team will improve. Don't be a baka Naruto tell me!" Sasuke grabbed Naruto's arm roughly.

Naruto just flashed back to Itachi and punched Sasuke in the face. Sasuke let go then lunged himself at Naruto. They fought, then Sakura showed up and tried to break them up, but failed then Kakashi appeared, but he tolled Sakura to let them fight it out, while they work on that technique again. So there they were again alone and fighting until the sun was beginning to set, then they both collapsed from exhaustion.

Naruto was out of breath and was having trouble keeping himself up. Sasuke was also out of breath but got up without a problem. "As much fun as that was I'm leaving." Naruto said between pants, and then unsteadily walked away from the youngest Uchiha.

Sasuke watched Naruto's retreating form, "Hn."

Naruto walked around town, again not wanting to go home; Naruto looked up at the night sky and sighed. _'Well I got to do something I cant just stay out here all-'_ Naruto's thoughts were interrupted by the sound of crumbling leaves. "Wha-what was that?" Naruto asked no one.

He heard it again from behind him; he spun around on his heels. "It's" gulp "It's probable nothing." Naruto tried to reassure himself. He took a couple of steps backwards, "Yeah I'm…I'm just overreacting." Naruto jumped when he heard the noise come from besides him, then it came from in front of him.

He panicked and made a mad dash, not really knowing where he was going, he was weak and tired, and scared. Naruto subconsciously ran into his apartment building and flew into his apartment locking the door. He was panting then with a thud he let his body lean on the door.

"About time you got here." Came a voice from the dark, Naruto started panicking again and just screamed.

"Go Away! AHHH! Help ME! AHHH!" His mouth was covered by a hand. And then Naruto started crying _'Not again, please God not again.'_ He begged.

"Shut up!" the guy holding Naruto's mouth demanded, then he flicked on the lights. "Dobe."

Naruto opened his eyes at the familiar nick name _'Sasuke'_ He looked up to see, yes just as he thought Sasuke.

"Dobe….hey why are you crying?" Sasuke said releasing his hold on Naruto yet he didn't take a step back he still kept his face close to Naruto's.

Naruto was too shocked and well grateful that it was him and not his brother that he didn't even hear Sasuke's question. "Hey, Naruto are you ok?" Sasuke repeated his question words laced with concern and his eyes filled with worry.

Naruto clung to Sasuke and just cried, instead of pushing Naruto off of him like he would do to everybody else Sasuke wrapped Naruto in a hug and pulled him over to his couch. "Shh, it's ok…um…don't cry." Sasuke was new to this whole "comfort thing" and it didn't help that's he had no idea why Naruto was crying.

Naruto stopped crying after awhile and pulled out of Sasuke's embrace and apologized. Sasuke shook his head "Why were you screaming like that?"

Sasuke had fallen asleep waiting for Naruto to get home. You see, he went to Naruto's apartment after Naruto left, he easily picked the lock to get in then while waiting for Naruto, and he fell asleep on Naruto's couch.

"Um…well…it was creepy outside and then when I came into my house, you just scared me is all." Naruto turned his face away Sasuke hiding his shame. It was true outside did creep him out then Sasuke did scare him.

_'Yeah right, that can't be all of it.'_ Sasuke took another glance at the back of Naruto's head. _'I'll have him tell me tomorrow.' _"What were you doing here anyway, jerk?" Naruto asked bring Sasuke out of his thoughts.

Sasuke's face returned to being unemotional, "I was waiting for you to come here. But you took to long, and if you think I'm leaving now you're dead wrong baka." Sasuke finalized crossing his arms and glaring at Naruto daring him to protest.

Naruto also crossed his arms and pouted once again turning away from Sasuke. When really he was thinking, '_Thank you Thank you Thank YOU!'_ Naruto didn't know why but, he felt safe around Sasuke, he'd sooner hang himself then tell Sasuke that though.

"Oi Naruto, where's your spare blankets?" Sasuke asked opening up random doors. Naruto didn't even notice Sasuke leave the couch, he exchanged glances from where Sasuke was sitting to where he was currently standing. Sasuke getting annoyed called out again "Oi baka, Where do you keep your spare blankets?!"

Naruto glared then thought of how sleeping in his bed alone, with who knows what that noise was out there, no way! "Um…You can sleep with me in my bed Sasuke."

Good thing Sasuke's head was currently hidden by a cupboard door, Sasuke was blushing and his eyes grew about three sizes. "Sasuke?" Naruto asked his voice a little shaky.

Sasuke shook his head to get rid of some "thoughts" "Yeah that sounds good." He agreed his face again emotionless. "Which door leads to your room, I'm tired."

Naruto nodded and yawned as an agreement to being tired, then he headed off towards his bedroom Sasuke following at a distance. They got inside and Sasuke sat on the bed and removed his shirt, kunai holder, and arm warmers then settled down on his side of Naruto's bed.

Naruto had left the room to get changed into his orange PJ's, well more like orange slacks. When he came back in he quickly got under the covers. "Night Sasuke jerk." Naruto said while letting sleep take him.

"Night Naru-" Sasuke looked over and found Naruto already asleep, then a miracle occurred, Sasuke Uchiha smiled. "Naru-chan."


	4. Chapter 4

Wow all of you are so nice here, i love you all!!

i own nothing : ( sorry if there's ant typos but if i made a huge grammer error could you point it out thanks!

**bold Kyuubi**

_Italics Thoughts_

i packed a bunch of chapters togehter in this one, enjoy. Note i don't swear so nno cusing in this EVER! sorry.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Naruto felt his body going up and down and his pillow was much comfier than it normally was. He blinked his eyes open, adjusting to the light. He moved his head to examine where he was. _Ok my bedroom, nothing unusual about-AHHH!!_ Naruto fell to the floor with a loud thud landing on his back, slightly knocking the wind out of him.

Naruto just laid there on the floor not moving. He remembered having Sasuke sleep in his bed with him, but he never recalled rolling over to CUDDLE on the guy. _Oh My God! I was cuddling on top off him, just laying there on his chest, ahh._ Naruto sprang up and clasped his ankles.

Naruto was disgusted with himself. He shook his head rapidly then peaked over to see if he woke Sasuke up. _Nope still asleep good._ Naruto sighed a breath of relief. Naruto could tell he was still tired so he went around the bed and got back in on his side. Naruto faced the wall turning his back to Sasuke.

Naruto was drifting off when Sasuke's arms wrapped around Naruto 's waist, resurfacing some bad memories. Naruto shut his eyes tightly then grabbed Sasuke's arms and pulled for him to let go screaming the whole time.

Sasuke woke up to Naruto's screaming and released his grip immediately, Naruto jolted off the bed and ran over to the corner and ran over to the corner shaking. Sasuke was confused to say the least, _What's wrong with him, no more putting this off I'm getting an answer now!_

Sasuke walked over to Naruto's shivering form. "If you don't tell me what's wrong I'll beat it out of you." He was serious you could tell be the look in his eyes, not that Naruto was looking; Naruto just kept shaking and huddling himself into a tight ball.

Sasuke sighed irritated then ripped Naruto's arms away from him revealing a scared and lost looking Naruto. He was there yet he wasn't he seemed like he wasn't mentally there, Sasuke didn't know what to do so he just sat there holding Naruto's arms away from him.

Naruto was in Kyuubi's room he ran in there to escape those memories. **Kit? What do you want?** Kyuubi asked annoyed.

Naruto looked at Kyuubi desperately "I want to get out of here I want this never to have happened to me!" Naruto listed out his demands, "I want to feel safe again!"

Kyuubi listened then pushed some chakra towards Naruto. **Don't tell me these things kit, I can't help you with this stuff. Go tell someone who can.** Kyuubi's chakra surrounded Naruto then Naruto opened his eyes to see Sasuke staring at him, worry, fear, concern all plastered on his face.

"Sa-sasuke?" Naruto said pulling at his arms. Sasuke perked up at the sound of Naruto's voice.

_Oh how I just wan to hug you right now and tell you I'll protect you but I don't know what's wrong. He better tell me after what he just put me through._ Sasuke released Naruto's arms and Naruto stared at him with hopeful eyes.

_Don't ask please don't ask._ Naruto silently begged but to no avail, "Naruto what happened." Sasuke still had concern and worry all over his face but his words were stern and demanding, it was no longer a question.

Naruto visibly gulped, "It's…It's nothing...Sa-Sasuke." Naruto tried.

Sasuke slammed his fist onto the wood floor. "Don't lie to me Naruto!"

"I'm-I'm not lying Sas-" Sasuke was so SO close to hitting Naruto, he had his fist in the air and everything. _NO don't do it Uchiha get a hold of yourself, its obviously a touchy subject._ Sasuke lowered his fist and gave Naruto a glare swearing he would if he lied again.

Naruto started crying again, "Your…your…Ita-Itachi" Naruto gulped and looked down at the wood floor, Sasuke only heard Itachi's name and he was fuming.

"What?! What about Itachi?!" Sasuke ordered, getting more pissed off by the second.

"He…he...herapedme" Naruto said it so fast the words clumped together, Naruto just continued to cry sobs coming out endlessly. Sasuke's mind went blank his eyes went a misty color and he plopped onto the floor looking lost, like Naruto had when he was in Kyuubi's room.

Naruto's sobs were the only noise coming from the room. Sasuke was at a lost he was far far from pissed oh no he crossed that awhile ago. Sasuke's eyes came back into focus only to look at Naruto crying which only got him madder.

He got up faster than lightening and headed for the door, but he was stopped by something, in Sasuke's current state his automatic reaction was to punch whatever grabbed him. So he did, only after he punched the offender did he get a good look at what reached out to him.

It was Naruto who was now crying, and nursing a broken nose. "Sas..Sa..ke..ple..se..don't…don't..go…ple..se." Sasuke collapsed onto the ground and pulled Naruto onto his lap and squeezed him tightly.

_I can't leave him but NO WAY is Itachi getting away with this!!_ "How long?" Sasuke asked as calmly as he could but Naruto still stiffened at his tone.

"Only a couple of days but I was too scared to tell anyone." Naruto said between sobs, rubbing his face into Sasukes shirt. He wanted to feel safe and Sasuke made him feel safe he didn't want Sasuke to leave.

Sasuke held Naruto in his arms; he cradled Naruto as if he was a small child. A war was going on inside Sasuke's mind go after Itachi and kill him, or stay with Naruto and comfort him. The killing his brother was winning; Itachi killed his whole clan then came back to Kohona and did this to Naruto.

_No way is Itachi getting off free of anything! NO I'm definitely going to make him pay. _Sasuke looked down at the still semi-sobbing blond in his arms and released some of his anger. _Bu-but I cant leave Naruto not after he begged me to stay with him_.

Sasuke really wanted to punch something right now. _DARN IT! This sucks i need to protect Naruto from my brother, and Kill my brother at the same time. All while keeping Naruto as far away from Itachi as possible._

Naruto moved in Sasuke's arms revealing to the raven that the little fox had fallen asleep in his arms. Sasuke wanted to kiss away the tears that were brimming in Naruto's closed eyes, but stopped himself not wanting to freak Naruto out.

"Ok" Sasuke sighed into the air. _I cant leave Naruto, that's that. But if Itachi even comes near a 12 mile radius of Naruto I'll find him and kill him._ With the war in his head ending, he moved to make himself and Naruto more comfortable.

Naruto blinked a couple times to get his eyelashes unstuck. _I guess I fell asleep._ Naruto observed the room only to notice that it wasn't his. He sat straight up and looked all around the room for anything, slightly familiar. _What happened I was with Sasuke, then…Ugh What's going on?_ Naruto was panicking.

Naruto was about to scream when the door handle turned, and Sasuke entered. Naruto jumped to him, wrapping his legs around Sasuke's waist and his arms around Sasuke's neck. "Ack! Naruto! Are you ok?" Sasuke asked while recovering from being pounced on.

Naruto nodded excessively not loosening his hold on Sasuke. "Alright dobe" Sasuke said prying Naruto off of him reluctantly, not really wanting Naruto to let go. "ground rules, one no leaving this house without me with you."

Naruto looked up at Sasuke from the floor with a confused expression on his face. Sasuke rolled his eyes then got down to eye level with Naruto. "You really are a baka, you're staying with me from now on. No argument. Since you're living here there has to be rules. So rule number one, no leaving the house without me. Number two, no answering the door without checking there chakra signature first. Number three, no Ack! Naruto!"

Naruto pounced on Sasuke again. "Thank you Sasuke! Thank you, thank you, thank you." The last 'thank you' was broken up because Naruto started crying. Sasuke gave Naruto a smile, again oh my gosh he's just full of surprises. Sasuke patted Naruto's head and pried Naruto off of him again.

"I'm never going to be able to lay down all the rules if you don't listen, or keep interrupting." Sasuke said sternly.

Naruto sat pretzel style, and rubbed the back of his head. "Oh…sorry."

"Hn. Number three, no complaining about dinner."

"Complain about dinner?"

Sasuke stared at Naruto then inhaled deeply and exhaled. "I mean no complaining when you find out you're never having ramen for dinner as long as you're living with me."

Naruto stared at Sasuke in disbelief. "WHAT?! NO WAY?! Come on Sasuke that's not fair!" Naruto begged, Sasuke stood up and shook his head Naruto pulled at Sasuke's shirt still sitting on the floor and continued with his begging.

It was Dinner time now, they had spent most of the day packing up Naruto's stuff and moving it into Sasuke's. Naruto pouted at his food, crossing his arms and glaring at it.

Sasuke rolled his eye's again. "Get over it dobe, eat something good for you, for once." Sasuke took his seat across from Naruto and began to eat, while Naruto just continued to glare at the food.

It was chicken teriyaki and mixed steam vegetables, really good and good for you. But no Naruto had to be all troublesome and refuse to eat it; Sasuke had to practically stuff it down his throat in order for Naruto to eat it. After dinner was done Naruto had to do the dishes, because he was being difficult during dinner.

Naruto got changed into his pj's in the bathroom and Sasuke got changed into his sweat pants in his room, he sleeps in those. "Where do I sleep?" Naruto asked, fidgeting with his orange shirt. Sasuke patted the side besides him in bed.

"With me, dobe." Naruto ignored the insult and blushed. "What? Hey, are you blushing?" _This is a good sign._ Sasuke thought.

Naruto looked up at Sasuke annoyed. "No jerk! Its just that...well you cuddle in your sleep." Sasuke's smug smile was replaced with a blush, but he quickly tried to brush it off.

"Yeah right baka." Sasuke turned his back to Naruto.

"You do when you were at my apartment I tried to get up and you wrapped your arms around me." Sasuke's blush was growing with each word; Naruto was now sitting on the bed staring at Sasuke's back and continued. "That's when…" Naruto fell silent and Sasuke remembered i That's when he tolled me about Itachi. /i

Wanting to change the subject, Sasuke blurted out. "Time for bed!"

Sasuke flipped over onto his back so that he was facing the ceiling, then used is right hand to grab Naruto's forehead and fling it onto the pillow. "Jerk!"

Sasuke woke up right at dawn and checked for Naruto, i Yup still here. _With that Sasuke got out of bed and got dressed quickly into his usual outfit. He glanced over at Naruto's sleeping form i still asleep good._

This gave Sasuke some time he locked his bedroom windows and door, but left a note by his bed. Sasuke went down the corridor then exited his house and walked over to the Uchiha's private training grounds. That punching feeling never really left, but he couldn't just punch or destroy something randomly with Naruto around.

Once he was there he demolished the five wooden stumps then took down a tree. "SASUKE!!" The noise interrupted Sasuke from demolishing the tree further. "YOU JERK YOU LOCKED ME IN HERE!! LET ME OUT NOW!!!"

i Figures he'd get all pissy. /i Sasuke thought walking back into the house. "Relax baka, didn't you see my note?" Sasuke called while making his way towards the room. He could just picture the blond's frustrated face.

"Yes I did you jerk! I'm not five and you have no right to tell me what to do!!" Naruto screamed threw the door. If anyone was still asleep in Konaha they must be deaf. _I tolled him not to freak out and that id be back in a of couple minutes and to just sit tight till I got back. I don't think I was treating him like he was five._

Sasuke opened the door revealing a very frustrated looking Naruto. _Just as I pictured_. Sasuke sighed and waited for the yelling, it came Naruto complained about Sasuke telling him what to do and leaving him in the bedroom. Then Sasuke wouldn't tell Naruto where he went which made Naruto complain even more.

Sasuke finally calmed Naruto down by agreeing to buy him ramen. They arrived at the Ramen shop and Naruto ordered 5 bowls, Sasuke ordered chicken lemon rice soup and they ate. "Well if it isn't the moron that woke everyone up this morning." Naruto and Sasuke turned to see who called to Naruto.

"Hey it wasn't my fault it was Sasuke's." Naruto pointed an accusing finger at Sasuke who just glared annoyingly at Naruto.

"Whatever, you actually saved me; if you didn't wake me up I'd be late for my date." Kiba said taking a seat next to Naruto.

"A date?" Naruto asked before digging into his 3rd bowl of ramen, Sasuke shook his head then also continued to eat.

"Yeah didn't I tell you, I asked Hinata out a couple days ago and she said yes." Naruto slurped up a noodle replying with an 'oh'. Hinata showed up a couple minutes later then Kiba and her left to go somewhere more romantic.

"They make a cute couple." Naruto said watching his friends leave. Sasuke paid for the food then got up and started to walk away with Naruto on his heels.

"Yeah." Was Sasuke's short response as they continued walking. _Hinata had a crush on Naruto so that eliminates one of my opponents, now about her cousin_ Sasuke stared busing himself by thinking of ways to get rid of Neji. He followed Naruto subconsciously and 'hn'ed every so often, Naruto was talking away about who knows what.

They went home for lunch then went over to the training grounds and practiced there jutsu's while Sakura was still trying to master that technique Kakashi was teaching her. "Bye." Sakura waved as the two boys left early. They were just sparring for awhile before Kakashi noticed how Sasuke refused to touch Naruto even when he was wide open, and that Naruto seemed to smile when he did this. Seeing no point in them just jumping around and dodging things he dismissed them for the day.

"I call shower." Naruto said as they entered the Uchiha compound.

"Fine but don't use up all the hot water dobe." Sasuke said as he sat himself on the couch and turned on the TV. Naruto stuck his tongue out at Sasuke then hurried over to the bathroom by Sasuke's room.

_Crap, crap, dull, crap, boring, hn morons._ Sasuke thought while flipping through channels, he heard the water turn on in the bathroom and sighed. Finally he got to an ok station, and settled on watching it. The water was still running in the background, when Sasuke felt something.

_Chakra? Who's is this?_ Sasuke thought sitting up trying to pinpoint the charka source. Bam! He was hit in the back of the head and flown off the couch.

Naruto was shampooing his hair when he heard the door click. "Sasuke?" Naruto said opening his eyes then taking a peak out of the shower threw the curtains, trying to cover his body as well. No one was there that he could see. When all of the sudden someone grabbed Naruto's left shoulder and flung him into the shower's wall and kissed him fiercely.

Naruto eyes went wide when they laid sight on his assaulter. _Not Sasuke._ Itachi had Naruto pinned up against the Shower wall and was groping him with both of his arms, using his own body to keep Naruto pined. Naruto whimpered and shut his eyes, then he was flipped around so that his stomach was against the wall, it became clear as to what Itachi was going to do to him.

Sasuke got off the ground quickly after being knocked off the couch. He gazed fiercely at his brother. _Showers still going._ he noted. _I wont let him near Naruto_ Sasuke activated his sharingan lunging himself at his brother.

Naruto squirmed while crying trying to get free from Itachi; but Itachi only pushed against Naruto harder. "Hello there my little toy." Itachi said, preparing himself.

Sasuke fought with everything in him, but his brother was just to fast. Itachi would dodge his punches, and turn his attacks against him. _Got to keep him away from Naruto._ Sasuke thought picking himself off the floor.

He threw more kicks and punches at Itachi all failing. _Can't use my fire jutsu's or I'll burn the house down._ Sasuke jumped away from his brothers kick. _I got to think of something fast._

Naruto was whimpering and squirming to get free. "Ple..please don't." Naruto pleaded. Itachi ran his hand up and down Naruto's side as an answer.

He put himself at Naruto's entrance. Naruto could feel Itachi's man hood up against him. _NO! NO! Not again._

"I'm going to make you scre-" Itachi was cut off by a screech of pain outside the bathroom. Naruto's eyes widened. _Sasuke._ Itachi mentally shrugged as he slowly pushed his head into Naruto.

Naruto didn't move, Itachi stopped and looked down at his prey. No movement it seemed like time stood still, until a rush of chakra threw Itachi out of Naruto and into the opposite wall breaking the mirror.

Naruto turned around revealing his blood red eyes, with slits for pupils. Red chakra surrounded his whole body, as 2 chakra tails floated freely around him. Itachi was to slow to react as one tail lashed around his waist and flung him threw the door. Naruto slowly walked out of the bathroom, growling showing of his white fangs.

Sasuke lay limp on the floor as he was cut deep in his gut by Itachi's kunai. While lying there he saw his brother approach him ready to deliver the final blow. He tried to gather up his strength and moved but his body wouldn't respond.

Then he heard a crash and the sound of glass breaking then his brother disappeared in a poof of smoke. _A…a clone? NARUTO!!_ As Sasuke desperately tried to stand he heard wood breaking, and growling. _Oh no Naruto!_ Sasuke now strained every muscle in his body. _Move, move_ Fearing the worst.


	5. Chapter 5

again more scrunched up chapters enjoy : )

i own nothing.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Finally he got up to a standing position, he grabbed his still bleeding wound and walked as fast as he could to the bathroom. He turned the corner to look down the hallway and saw Itachi fall to the floor in a heap as a tail pulled away from around his waist.

Sasuke followed the tail and gazed at Naruto's demonic form. Sasuke couldn't move all he could do was stare; he didn't even notice that Naruto was naked. "Na…Naruto." Sasuke called releasing his breath.

Naruto's demon form turned to Sasuke as one of his tails darted towards him then stopped a few feet from his face. Sasuke's blood was dripping onto the floor and he was too scared to move at all he just stared at the tip of the red tail that was getting closer to him with every second.

Another tail darted towards Sasuke but this time it didn't stop it wrapped around Sasuke's torso and just hung there. The tail Sasuke was studying moved and pushed against his back. Soon Sasuke found himself staring at those blood red eyes that matched the color of the sharingan, demonic fangs flashing at him.

Then nothing, he heard a plop and opened his eyes, that he didn't know he had closed; and stared down to what was in his arms. Naruto lied in his arms limp but breathing and they both were sitting on the floor.

Itachi was nowhere in sight, _he must have left._ Sasuke deduced to stunned to think properly. He again looked at Naruto's limp form. _What, was that?_

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx(scene change)xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Naruto woke up and found himself in the familiar room of Kyuubi's cage. _How'd I get here? I remember Sasuke screaming and Itachi. Itachi!_ "Oh My God he probable already raped me again!" Naruto yelled as he started to cry.

**No he didn't kit.** Came the (awesome and amazing) voice of Kyuubi.

Naruto looked up at the fox surprised; Kyuubi rolled his eyes and continued. **I made sure that he didn't**.

"Huh?" Naruto asked standing up.

Kyuubi growled at his human's stupidity. **You put yourself in a coma like state when you heard Sasuke cry out in pain; and I was not about to let that Uchiha human have his way with you again. It causes you to get to upset, so I pulled out some of my tails, and did what your subconscious wanted me to do.**

Naruto looked at him still confused. Kyuubi sighed and growled loader, clearly annoyed.

**You didn't want to get raped so I stopped him! You didn't want Sasuke to be hurt so I healed him! Get it?!?!** Kyuubi roared.

Naruto now looked shocked. "Sasuke got hurt?" Kyuubi calmed down then laid his head on his paws; and stared at his kit.

**Yes, that Uchiha human made a clone of himself and used it to attack your human friend. He's fine now, so why don't you get out of here and go see him.** Kyuubi stated closing his eyes.

Naruto smiled at Kyuubi. "Thanks Kyuubi, I'd hug you if you wouldn't bight my arm off." Naruto joked. Kyuubi chuckled a little then drifted off to sleep.

Naruto's eyes fluttered open, he scanned the room it was Sasuke's. _Sasuke, where is he?_ Naruto got out of the bed, his body felt weak so he wobbled a little and fell back onto the bed. _Dumb fox draining my bodies energy_.

**Would you rather be raped and your friend dead?** Kyuubi answered tiredly. Naruto sighed and rolled his head till he was looking at the floor. He took a minute then got up again.

He got out of the bedroom and took a peak down the hall he didn't hear anything or see anything. He existed the bedroom carefully closing the door behind him as to avoid making noise. _It's like being in Hallmark._ He crept over to the kitchen no one was there but there was ingredients laid out around the counter.

Naruto being the curious person he is went over to inspect the ingredients. _Hmm flour, cinnamon, syrup, sugar._ Naruto continued to list the ingredients in his head.

Sasuke entered his house through the back door, His mind still trying to figure out what happened yesterday. Kakashi arrived earlier and was asking what happened, Sasuke tolled him everything even the part with Naruto and the tails.

_What's with those tails?_ Sasuke pondered as he turned into the kitchen, only to find the blond haired dobe. Sasuke smirked then went right behind Naruto, put his hands in his pockets and in a monotone voice said "Boo."

"AHHHH" Naruto jumped onto the counter, causing all the ingredients to fall off. The flour bag hit the floor and the flour sprayed every where. It looked like it had just snowed inside the Uchiha's kitchen, with random patches of brown cinnamon.

Naruto stared wide eyed at the kitchen, Sasuke blinked repeatedly as to stop the flour from getting in his eyes. Other than that his body didn't move his front side was all white and his back was only partially covered with flour.

"Tick tick tick tick" the clock went till grunts of suppressed laughter were heard then both Naruto and Sasuke burst out laughing Naruto fell off the counter with a light thud and was rolling on the flour clutching his sides. Sasuke was clutching his sides and crouching slightly.

"You're….You're faaaccee." Sasuke squeezed out.

"Look….look who's talkinggg." Naruto said between fits of laughter. After awhile they regained there composure and Sasuke helped Naruto up. "I can't believe it." Naruto stated showing off a shocked expression on his face.

"What? How much of a baka you are, yeah it surprises me to." Sasuke stated letting go of Naruto's arm and picking up the empty sack of flour, Naruto pouted and crossed his arms.

"No jerk, I mean I can't believe you were laughing." Naruto stared at Sasukes back. Sasuke stood up then thought of how to answer this then shrugged.

"Just too funny not to laugh I guess, plus the way you flew up onto my counter was priceless." Sasuke put on his famous Uchiha smirk. Sasuke shook his head and examined the white puffs of flour that he shook off. "Well let's get this place clean."

Naruto sighed then agreed, they finished cleaning with relative ease. Sasuke saw how Naruto's PJ's and himself were partially covered in flour by how he rolled around in it. _better take a shower._ Sasuke stood up and was about to suggest the shower idea when it struck him, yesterday, shower, Itachi, tails.

"What happened?" Naruto turned and dusted some flour off of him.

"Uh, you scared me and I spilt flour everywhere, and you call me a dobe." Naruto explained leaning against the now clean, counter.

Sasuke shook his head and approached Naruto, stopping when they were about 3 ½ feet away from each other. "Yesterday, what happened?" His tone grew serious.

Naruto gulped visible, "What are you talking about?" He asked avoiding eye contact.

"With Itachi, what did he do to you? And where'd those tails come from?" Sasuke interrogated stepping closer to Naruto. Naruto still avoided eye contact and moved away from Sasuke.

"I..i hav..ve no idea." Naruto lied exiting the kitchen and heading out towards the bedroom.

Sasuke followed Naruto and grabbed his forearm. "Answer me! What happened yesterday?! What was that?!" Sasuke was demanding answers.

Naruto continued to avoid eye contact. "I re…really…don't know." Naruto struggled to get his arm back but Sasuke wouldn't let go.

"Yes you do! I know you do!" Sasuke tried to make Naruto look at him, no luck. _Darn it Naruto!_ Sasuke pushed Naruto up against the wall. Naruto shut his eyes tightly as if waiting to be hit. "I'm not going to hit you dobe. Just tell me what happened." Sasuke tried to calm down.

"I…it's..nothing." Naruto said shakily. Sasuke was pissed now. _This is like when he wouldn't tell me about Itachi first raping him._

Sasuke released Naruto's arm and wrapped him in a hug. Naruto was really confused. "I'm….it's just that yesterday I was…" _Sorry pride._ "scared. I found out I was fighting a clone and I thought…I thought I failed and then the sound of breaking wood and the mirror shattering didn't help."

Sasuke tightened his grip on Naruto. "Did Itachi…did he, you know?" Naruto shook his head in a 'no' pattern against Sasuke's shoulder. Sasuke sighed relieved but didn't release his hold on Naruto. "Tell me what those tails were." He felt Naruto tense in his hold. "Please." He begged.

_No no no I cant tell him._ **Then tell him you can't tell him why**. _You make it seem so easy._ Naruto sighed mentally. **It is tell him you'll explain it later but for now just drop it. Don't let these humans push you around kit**.

Naruto mentally nodded, then pulled away from Sasuke, his back was against the wall he still didn't look Sasuke in the eyes. "Can…can we just drop it for now…I'll tell you..later." He looked at Sasuke.

He sighed then got out of Naruto's way and headed towards the bathroom. Since there was no door Naruto went past it before Sasuke got undressed then he just stayed in the bedroom till Sasuke was done.

Sasuke got out of the shower wrapped a towel around his waist and went into his room and nodded for Naruto to go. Naruto took his shower quickly then got changed. "We're going out to eat." Sasuke stated grabbing his house keys. Naruto merely nodded and followed Sasuke out the door.

"Sasuke-kuuuuun!" Sasuke twitched visible at the name. _Oh please no. _Sakura came running over to the two shinobi's and attached herself to Sasuke's arm. "Hey there Sasuke-kun! Have you missed me I know I've been busy conquering this technique but I think I almost have it." She exclaimed, either ignoring Naruto or just not acknowledging him.

"Hi Sakura." Naruto said putting on a fake smile. Sakura only smiled at Naruto before turning her attention back to Sasuke.

"Hey Sasuke do you want to go out today, we don't have training and I know this place that has really good food." Sakura offered tugging on Sasuke's arm more.

"Hn, no." Sasuke released his arm then began to walk off he stopped and turned to see if Naruto was following.

"Sakura! Sasuke and I are going out to eat do you want to join us?" Naruto offered giving off his best fake smile he could muster. Sakura turned to Naruto then to Sasuke and back to Naruto.

"Sure!" Naruto and her began to catch up to Sasuke who was scowling and swearing off the pink haired menace in his mind. Naruto was trying to talk to Sakura who was trying to talk to Sasuke who only scowled at her.

Sasuke entered the restaurant Naruto was about to enter when Sakura held him back by the color. "Listen Naruto," Sakura whispered. "do you think you could leave, you know so Sasuke and I can have some alone time." She gave him the pleading look.

Normally Naruto would jump at this chance and speed away, especially now, he was mad that Sasuke had barely spoken to him since this mourning when he tolled him to give him some time. _Some "best friend"._ Naruto thought.

Sakura waved her hand in Naruto's face. "Soo will you do it, for me, please." She continued to beg; she glanced over Naruto's shoulder and waved at the scowling Uchiha sitting at there table.

Naruto was debating leave or not leave. He didn't want to because he didn't want to be away from Sasuke. _Wait what am I saying I can handle myself._ **BS!** _What are you talking about of course I can_. **Yeah sure, just like all those other times you "handled" yourself.** Naruto smiled at Sakura and opened his mouth to talk. **Leave and I'll kill her next time I'm out and yes there will be a next time.** Kyuubi warned.

Naruto closed his mouth. "You know Sakura I'm kinda hungry and Sasuke said he'd pay for me, so no offense I'm going to stay. BUT you can sit next to him I'll try to help arrange that." Sakura scowled then pushed Naruto's shoulder so that she could get past him and sat next to Sasuke, glaring daggers at Naruto.

Naruto sighed then took his seat across from Sasuke and Sakura. They ate, Sasuke tried desperately to get the pink haired girl to shut up, and to get Naruto and himself out of there. Finally they left the restaurant, Sakura followed them out. _Why wont she leave?!_ Sasuke screamed into his head.

"Naruto and I are going home." Naruto looked confused home was in the opposite direction that they were walking. Sakura's face saddened.

"Oh…ok, bye Sasuke-kun." Sakura smiled at her love.

Naruto turned to her. "Ah, Sakura I'll see you later right?" Sakura gave an annoying glare to Naruto, still mad that she didn't get to have brunch with Sasuke alone. Naruto's eyes showed hurt and sadness, Sasuke noticed this and then growled at Sakura's retreating form.

"Come on." Sasuke motioned for Naruto to follow, he did. Again silence filled the air as they were walking. _Ok enough of this._ Naruto decided mentally.

"Sasuke?" Sasuke stopped and turned to see Naruto looking half mad half hurt. He raised an eyebrow slowly turning all the way around. "You know I thought you'd be okay with my choice in not telling you. If you even had an once of emotion in you maybe you'd understand that, that's a sensitive situation for me and to ignore it. But you just ignoring me like this is annoying and aggravating, so just forget it."

Naruto turned on his heels and sprinted away from Sasuke. Sasuke was in shock _He did not just leave. No he knows he's in danger without me he did not just leave._ Sasuke kept reassuring himself but Naruto's figure didn't come back into view. Sasuke snapped back a little then put chakra to his feet and sprinted off to find Naruto.

_IDIOT IDIOT IDIOT!_ Sasuke repeatedly slapped himself mentally. _Why I couldn't I have just accepted that Naruto didn't want to talk about it?! I'm such an idiot._ Sasuke stopped on a tree branch and scanned for Naruto briefly then took off again.

**If anything happens to you, I blame you!** _Shut up I realize that what I did was stupid!_ **Really?! Then why are you still running, where are you going?!** _Uh…I really don't know where to go but..._ Naruto stopped running then ran inside and locked himself in the closet.

_Perfect!_ Sasuke scowled at the falling rain. _Run home get an umbrella, leave._ Sasuke ran towards his house not slipping even once on the puddle that were beginning to form.

Sasuke ran into his house, he didn't even bother taking off his shoes. He ran to his closet and literally pulled the door off its hinges, but he didn't care. _Coat, Naruto, scarf, ah an umbrella._ Sasuke grabbed the umbrella then pushed the door back into its place. Then he ran outside.

Naruto sat in the closet blinking a confused look on his face. **Did that human just ignore you?** Even Kyuubi was baffled. "I…I have no idea." Naruto continued to sit there.

Sasuke had just ran out of his house. _Where to find Naruto._ Sasuke stood up straight and hit his forehead with his free hand. "I really am an idiot."

Sasuke walked back into the house removed his shoes. Then started towards the closet, he sighed inwardly then took the door off again. Naruto was sitting there, a pout planted on his face, his arms crossed and once he saw Sasuke he huffed, puffing out his cheeks.

Sasuke mentally smirked _He looks so cute_.

"Don't think I'm here because I want to be!" Naruto stated coldly standing up and moving out of the closet. "Iruka's away on a mission so I have no where else to go that's the only reason I'm here!" Naruto turned his back to Sasuke his arms still crossed.

"Hey dobe," Sasuke went over to Naruto and wrapped his arms around Naruto's waist loosely. Sasuke buried his face into the juncture between Naruto's neck and shoulder. "sorry. It's just that yesterday when I looked into your eyes…they scared me."

Naruto shut his eyes tightly and released his arms letting them hang at his sides. Surprisingly Sasuke locking his arms around his waist didn't bother him. After awhile of silence Naruto spoke in a quite tone. "I…knew they…would." Naruto wanted to cry, he scared people he made them shiver with fear. Sasuke sensed the sadness in Naruto voice; he tightened his hold on Naruto and turned him around.

"They scared me because no matter how long I looked at them I couldn't find one trace of those being your eyes. They weren't your eyes, whatever that was, wasn't you." Sasuke finished, hugging Naruto tighter.

Naruto drew a blank. **So this human can tell the difference between you and me, huh? At least one of them can, pathetic creatures….no offense to you.** No response. **Kit?... Kit?**

Naruto returned Sasukes hug and started to cry in Sasuke's arms. "I'm…I'm not human Sa…Sasuke. My body…it's…ta...tainted." Sasuke pulled back in confusion. Naruto didn't meet his stare he only yelled at the floor. "I'm…I'm the vessel for the nine tailed fox!" Silence filled the Uchiha estate.

**I wouldn't have tolled that way kit.** Kyuubi called. **Actually I don't think I would have ever tolled him…do you want me to kill him?** _No, no it's okay if Sasuke rejects me for being what I am then that's the way it has to be._ Naruto continued to cry, _Why does this hurt so much?_


	6. Chapter 6

Hi everyone sorry this took so long i've been busy but just to let you know i love all of you!! WoW you al are so nice and your reviews are so great. : ) so again i just want to say i love all of you : )

i own nothing...i know life's unfair.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx00

_Naruto's….he's…he's what?_ Sasuke looked at the crying boy in front of him._ I…I love Naruto. But…I just need some time to take this in._ Sasuke took a step back, away from Naruto. "I…I need a minute." Sasuke said heading towards the living room.

Naruto didn't move, he just kept crying. He moved his eyes to the storm outside, it was thundering out. Naruto went over to the window and stared outside trying to get his mind off of what he had said. _Why'd I tell him? I shouldn't have tolled him, it was a mistake._

Sasuke went into the living room and flopped down on his couch, he closed his ideas and began to think things through. _……………_ After those blank thoughts he sat up and stared at the ceiling.

_'They weren't your eyes, whatever that was, wasn't you' _Those previous words that he spoke ran through his head. _It wasn't him, it's not him, he's not Kyuubi, he's Naruto the boy I love._ Sasuke stood up and walked silently to where Naruto was. _I can't make the pain go away but maybe I can help, like how he helped me._ Sasuke's fingers grazed over what would have been a nasty wound if Naruto didn't heal him. He saw Naruto looking outside the window, lightning striking random spots following with a roar of thunder.

Sasuke dragged his feet towards Naruto. He crouched down next to him and stared out of the window, mirroring Naruto. Naruto rubbed his eyes turning away from Sasuke then he continued to stare out the window watching the storm.

"Scared?" Sasuke spoke.

Naruto shook his head. "No, lightning's magical." Sasuke looked at him skeptically; Naruto didn't meet his gaze he only continued to explain. "It's when the heavens get to touch Earth." Sasuke blinked at the interpretation.

"I…I never thought of it like that." Sasuke turned back to the window. Naruto turned to him.

"You need to have a more open mind." Sasuke turned to Naruto there eyes met.

Sasuke couldn't stop himself he pushed his lips onto Naruto's, it wasn't ruff or needy just a kiss plain and simple, yet it meant everything to Sasuke. He pulled back "I'm so sorry." He hugged Naruto for the third time that day. Naruto's mouth was hung open a little and his eyes had grown twice there original size. _Did…did Sasuke's just…?_ **Yup, I approve of this human.** Naruto blinked.

Sasuke didn't let go. "You've been hurt too many times." Was Naruto going nuts, Sasuke's being way to nice to him. "I don't want anything to hurt you Naruto." Sasuke picked Naruto up bridal style and carried him to his room.

Naruto was too shell shocked to do anything he just stared at nothing in particular thinking. _Sasuke kissed me….he…kissed me…why?_ Sasuke laid him on the bed and pulled the covers up to his chin.

"Night Naruto." Sasuke then sat down in the chair located in the corner of the room, wrapping a blanket around himself, letting sleep take him. The rain drops made a nice melody something even Gaara would fall asleep to.

Naruto's body finally reacted with his mind. He sat up and looked at the sleeping Uchiha, he touched his lips with two fingers. _Was that a pity kiss?_ He looked back at the sleeping Uchiha. _What was that?_ "Kyuubi?" Naruto called audible.

**What now brat some of us sleep during these storms.** _What was that?_ Kyuubi sighed, **Figure it out kit, you just tolled him I'm in you. Then he left you to cry-** _Only for a couple of minutes._ Naruto retorted. **Think about it kit.** With that Kyuubi fell asleep leaving Naruto alone to wonder. Well, him being Naruto he over reacted and flipped the chair Sasuke was sleeping on, over.

"Ah, what the heck dobe?!" Sasuke yelled getting off from the floor glaring at Naruto.

"I'm the one who should be asking that?! Why the crap did you kiss me?!" Naruto's fists were clenched at his side he was returning Sasuke's glare with his very own. Sasuke scoffed at Naruto then picked up the chair and his blankets and threw them onto the bed.

"Hello! Sasuke! Why'd you kiss me!?!?" Naruto repeated, Sasuke glared at him then sighed.

"I didn't know what else to do. I saw that you were upset and felt alone so I wanted to make those feelings go away, and kissing you was the first thing that popped up in my mind." Sasuke said showing no emotion.

Naruto shook his head. "Your ideas are stupid, don't do that again!" With that said Naruto got back into bed and pulled the covers over his body; mumbling things like "Stupid jerk" and "idiotic Uchiha".

Sasuke raised his eyebrows staring at the blonds back. _He bought that._ Sasuke shook his head at his crushes stupidity then got into bed and fell asleep.

---------------------

Naruto woke up and attempted to get up, but when he moved to inch off of the bed he was held back by something warm and soft. Naruto looked down and noted that Sasuke had wrapped his arms around his waist during the night.

"Ugh…let go jerk!" Naruto silently said trying to pry the Uchiha's arms off of him. Sasuke only pulled Naruto closer to him and nuzzled his head into Naruto's back.

_Stupid jerk._ Sasuke arms around Naruto tightened more and moved to he nuzzle his head into the crook of Naruto's neck. _Stop doing that jerk!_ Sasuke breathed onto Naruto's exposed skin sending shivers down Naruto's back.

_Ok getting weird feelings here, time to move._ He struggled to get free but Sasuke wouldn't let him go. _Humph, well this is just perfect._ Naruto sighed heavily then relaxed his head against the pillow.

_Great I'm sleeping with the jerk…..Wait! That came out wrong! I didn't mean it like it sounded….I'm sleeping in the same bed as Sasuke…yes that sounds better, ok._ Naruto's blush that appeared as he was thinking was starting to disappear.

Bored, Naruto's mind wandered until Sasuke finally woke up. "Finally!" Naruto cheered.

Sasuke groaned then opened his eyes fully. "Yo Sasuke, mind letting go." Naruto stated after pointing to how Sasuke was still holding onto him.

Sasuke quickly retracted his arms. _Darn, it's harder to resist him when he's in the same bed as me._ Sasuke studied his hands as Naruto got up and stretched lightly.

Shortly after they were in the kitchen and Sasuke was cooking waffles. "That was the second time." Naruto whispered silently, but Sasuke heard it.

He raised a thin eyebrow "A second what?" Naruto blushed and then found the counter very intriguing. Sasuke asked again with more annoyance in his tone. "A second what?"

"Second….kiss." The last word was rushed out of his mouth and his blush deepened recalling yesterday.

Sasuke pondered about yesterday as well but only he smirked as he thought of the kiss. "As I recall you stole the first kiss."

"What?!" Naruto yelled glaring at Sasuke who only smirked again at the dobe.

"In the classroom you kissed me, yesterday I kissed you. It all evens out don't you think?" He smirked again then turned to tend to the waffles.

"That was an accident, that kid pushed me into you! You…YOU kissed me on purpose!" Naruto yelled again, blushing slightly.

Sasuke served the waffles then plopped himself in the seat next to Naruto. "Do you enjoy bragging about that?" Sasuke smirked as Naruto blushed again, then turned to him.

"N-no! Do-don't be stupid!" he yelled flustered. Sasuke nodded his head not dropping his smirk and began to eat his waffles.

As Sasuke was finishing up, Naruto was already done, he realized something. "You must be getting better?'

"What?!" Naruto asked turning to Sasuke with a bewildered face.

Sasuke rolled his eyes. "You dobe, this mourning when I had my arms wrapped around you-"

"Yeah let's not bring that up." Naruto said getting flustered.

"You didn't scream or freak out like you did when I first spent the night at your house." He explained picking up there dishes and putting them into to dishwasher.

"Oh." Was Naruto's brilliant response. _Yeah I didn't notice that, but….I felt safe with his arms around me…Ahh again that was worded wrong! No I meant...um…well just not like that!_

Sasuke chuckled slightly, after he finished explaining his discover Naruto turned into a circus of emotions. At first he looked relaxed and happy, then he blushed, and then he clenched his fists and shook his head rapidly.

"Oi dobe." Sasuke pushed Naruto down the hall. "Come on we got stuff to do today, see." They stopped in front of the hallway bathroom. "We have to get my bathroom a new door and mirror, and then we have to fix the closet door."

Sasuke got changed in the bathroom while Naruto got dressed in his room. "First we buy the materials." Sasuke explained grabbing his house keys while leaving out his front door.

"What materials?" Naruto asked walking side by side with the Uchiha.

Sasuke gave Naruto that you're-an-idiot look. "A door, a mirror and then hinges, dobe."

"Stop calling me that Jerk!"

They walked into the busy section of town, searching for what they needed. While walking Naruto couldn't stop his mind from wandering, again.

_My minds all screwed up today an-_ **Like it isn't every day.** _Kyuubi! Shut up! Go back to bed!_ **Watch your mouth kid, don't you even think about giving me orders.** Kyuubi growled.

_Whatever I was just thinking about nothing anyway….oh hey where'd Sasuke go._ **Behind you.** Naruto turned around there was Sasuke looking into a store, checking if they had anything useful.

**Now stop staring.** Naruto blushed a little then gazed at the ground. _I was not staring at him I was staring at where he was!_ **Which would still count as you staring at him.**

Naruto kicked the dirt turning over a stone. _S-Shut up!_ Naruto growled in frustration then glanced back at Sasuke who was still looking at the store. _This is his entire fault ever since he…_ **Kissed you**. Kyuubi finished bored.

_Yeah…I feel like I have to watch what I think, say, and do around him….ARGH this is probable a set up, he probable did this just to mess with me. _Naruto looked up at Sasuke and scowled at him before turning to face the brick wall to his right.

**Right, because when you're protecting someone you mess with them.** Naruto sighed. _I…well… you do! You do that to all the time!_ **I'm a demon I act differently than from you humans. Stop changing the subject and admit I'm right, you know I am.** Kyuubi almost chuckled the last part.

_Yeah right._ Naruto looked over at Sasuke who was also looking at him. Naruto blushed "Come on dobe, this place looks like it has a nice mirror we can buy." Sasuke motioned for Naruto to follow.

Sasuke entered the store sounding the bells as did Naruto. After picking a mirror they both agreed on. Sasuke went to pay while Naruto went to package pick-up outside. He exited the store and approached the package pick-up window.

"I'm here for the 4x6 foot mirror." Naruto explained.

The employee scoffed at him, "Why such a big mirror?" he asked in the tone of not really wanting an answer. "Want to see all of your disgusting demonic body at once." He stated through clenched teeth, his eyes as cold as ice.

Naruto backed up a bit, and then a hand was placed on his shoulder. He glanced up to the owner of the hand with scared eyes. "Just get the mirror, you waste of skin!" Sasuke demanded.

His sharigan was activated and he was giving the employee a death look that would frighten Gaara, also he had his left arm around Naruto's shoulder. **Yet he still trying to mess with you.** _Sh…shut up._

The employee came back with the mirror, Sasuke let go of Naruto and grabbed the mirror Naruto grabbed the mirror also and they walked off towards home. They entered the house silent just like how they walked to it, in silence.

"Why do you let people talk to you like that Naruto?" Sasuke asked putting down the mirror.

Naruto released it as well placing it gently on the floor. "What should I do Sasuke?! Huh? If I fight back that just proves them right, if I go with it I look weak; frankly I have no idea what to do, so I ignore it!" He somewhat yelled, flustered and mad.

"They shouldn't do that to you! They have no right; do you tell anybody that this happens?! How long has this been going on?!" Sasuke yelled, walking closer to Naruto.

Naruto balled his fist. "What does it matter to you!? This doesn't involve you?!"

Sasuke also balled his hands into a fist. "You don't think it hurts me to see someone I care about get hurt!!" He yelled at Naruto's face.

There was a moment of tense anger before both of them caught up with what Sasuke said. _Wait…Oh God! Please say I didn't say that!...Its ok, Naruto's stupid he'll think its "care about" as in a best friend way._ Sasuke tried to convince himself studying the floor.

_"care about"?! "someone I care about"?!?!?! What does that mean?! He-he's doing it again, he's messing with me, getting my emotions all weird!_ **Are you serious?!** Kyuubi roared, _What?_ **You humans are so dense, you! YOU pass dense you're just plain stupid! **_What are you blabbing on about?_

Naruto didn't lift his head from looking at the floor. **Come on kit, "care about" what does that mean to you humans?** Kyuubi growled out. _…..S-so it could mean in the best friend way. Yeah that's what Sasuke meant, he meant he cares about me like his beast friend!_ Naruto decided. **Right.** Kyuubi sighed exhausted and frustrated. **Whatever you want to believe kit.**

Naruto looked up and noticed Sasuke's head down, he shifted a bit. "Uh…Sasuke don't we still need to get some things?"

Sasuke looked up with his emotionless face, inhaled a long breath of air then exhaled. "Yeah, come on dobe." _Thank you Naruto for being such a baka._ Sasuke cheered in his mind.

After getting the doors fixed and putting up the mirror. They decided to go out for an early dinner. They went to eat at a nice little place, not to fancy but not shabby either.

They placed there orders and Sasuke refused to back up any conversation starter Naruto suggested, so they sat in silence.

_Jerk says he cares about me, then doesn't talk! He is so, ARGH aggravating!_ Naruto placed his head over his hands on the table, and glanced up to Sasuke who was scanning the restaurant. _Darn it am I blushing! What the crap?! Why am I blushing?!_

Sasuke glanced down to Naruto who was glaring at nothing but seemed to be having an internal conflict. _O…k, what's with the dobe?_ As they were both lost in thought Neither of them noticed Shikamaru walk up to them.

"Last time, Hello." Shikamaru greeted to his friends for the millionth time, who have yet to respond once. Shikamaru sighed and shock his head. "Troublesome."

Sasuke dazed out of his thoughts and noticed Shikamaru. "Hello Shikamaru."

"Finally one of you said something, you're both troublesome." He sighed again, Sasuke ushered for him to take a seat next to Naruto.

"Hey Naruto quit daydreaming." Sasuke said whacking Naruto's head against the counter.

"AH!" Naruto shot up, "Th-that hurt jerk!" Sasuke scoffed at him. Shikamaru coughed notifying Naruto of his presence. "Shikamaru when'd you get here?"

"Been here awhile." Shikamaru replied taking his seat next to Naruto, he put his order in then him and Sasuke began a conversation allowing Naruto time to think, again.

_Great now I'm being left out of the conversation! And leave it to the fox to fall asleep so I have no one to talk to! Man I need help, Sasuke is doing something to me to make me feel all confused and I have no one to help me!_

There food arrived and they all began to eat. Shikamaru glanced at his silent blond friend. _Wow I can't believe Naruto's being quite, what did Sasuke do to him to get him to shut up in public? I'll have to-_

"SHIKAMARU!" Naruto yelled out his name jumping out of his seat then grabbing Shikamaru's arm and rushing out of the restaurant. _Never mind._ (poor Shikamaru XD)

Shikamaru got one last glance at all the face of the shocked and slightly scared customers, including the young Uchiha's face, who shared the same expression; before being dragged out by Naruto.

After they stopped, Shikamaru glanced around; they were behind the restaurant. "Uh….What are you doing?" Shikamaru turned giving Naruto his full attention, Naruto had a determined look on his face and his body looked like it was wound up and was about to spring.

"Naruto?" Shikamaru asked again. Then without warning Naruto lunged himself at Shikamaru, locking him in a hug. It took a millisecond for it to sink in before Shikamaru's eyes doubled and his mouth dropped to the floor.

"WHOA?!?!?!" Shikamaru yelled then began trying to push Naruto off of him. "WHAT DO YOU THINK YOU'RE DOING?!?!"

Naruto fell to the ground with a thud, but he quickly jumped back up, "Did you feel any different? Like, do you feel confused now or something?" Naruto asked.

Shikamaru stared at his friend weirdly, "I defiantly felt something." He said eyes still double there normal size and his voice shacking a bit.

"Really?! What?!" Naruto questioned, eyes filled with wonder and the wanting of knowledge.

Shikamaru's mouth dropped a bit again, "Creeped out!!" he hit Naruto over the head, causing Naruto to fall to the floor. "Don't ever do that Again!" Shikamaru sighed heavily as Naruto slowly got up rubbing his injured head. "You are more troublesome than Ino, today."

"Ino??" Naruto looked at his friend confused as they headed for the entrance. "I thought you were dating Temari."

"I am, that's why Ino has been on my case a lot. She keeps saying stuff like how I'm to lazy to pull off a mission, or how dating Temari is bad because she's from Suna not Konoha. Ah it's troublesome." Shikamaru sighed as they entered the restaurant.

"Ha-ha Ino's just jealous, because Temari has you." Naruto joked as he followed Shikamaru into the restaurant.

Naruto looked to where they were sitting before and noticed Sasuke sitting there still. _Is…is he pouting?_ "Hey Sasuke." Naruto waved.

Sasuke put up his emotionless face again then raised his hand slightly to Naruto. The pair took there seats again then finished eating. Once they all finished eating and they all paid for there own food, they left and walked around. After a few conversations, Shikamaru left, Sasuke and Naruto headed home shortly after parting ways with Shikamaru.

**Hey kit.** Kyuubi yawned. _Now you're awake….i have a question_. Kyuubi sighed. _Why am I feeling like this?_ He emphasized 'this'. _With Sasuke?_ Kyuubi was silent for a second then sighed out of irritation and exhaustion.

**I'm a blood thirsty demon that devours human souls. And you are asking me about. DATING ADVICE!!** Kyuubi roared making Naruto cover his ears. Sasuke looked at him questionable but Naruto shrugged it off. _When did I ask you about dating advice?! I'm asking why I feel like...like how I do around Sakura, around him!_

Sasuke pulled out his house keys throwing a glance at Naruto before opening the door. _He's been quite for a long time tonight. Maybe's he's sick._ Sasuke pondered entering the house.

**Out of all the people I could have been sealed into it HAD to be you! You have to be the stupidest human I've ever met!**

"What did I do?!" Naruto accidentally yelled out load at the floor.

Sasuke looked at Naruto bewildered. "Nothing." He answered thinking Naruto was directing the question at him.

Naruto jolted his head up from the floor, wide eyed. _Crap crap crap crap!_ **We're not done! **_Shut up!_ "Uh…."

They stood in an awkward silence; Naruto shifted his eyes left to right trying to think of something to say. Sasuke cleared his throat. "I wasn't mad" Naruto looked back at him, causing Sasuke to avoid Naruto's eyes and look over at the front door. "About you running out of the building with Shikamaru. I was just quite because…I always am." He finished looking at Naruto.

Naruto looked confused. "Uhh…what?"

Now Sasuke looked at him confused. "Last time we walked in silence you got mad and ran off; so when we were walking back tonight we were silent then we came in here and you yelled at me."

"I wasn't yelling at you!" Naruto interjected starting to feel guilty. Sasuke raised an eyebrow then cocked his head to the right slightly. "I was talking to….Kyuubi."

Sasuke's eyes widened slightly then he sat on his couch. "Oh…you can do that?"

Naruto sat next to him and continued. "Yeah, he annoys me then sometimes I need his help and he talks to me."

"Really?" Sasuke asked placing his arms on his knee's leaning forward while not losing eye contact with Naruto.

"Yup, like sometimes during missions he'll warn me about stuff, but most the time he's asleep." Naruto sat up straight not breaking eye contact.

"You know when he's asleep?" Sasuke questioned. Naruto answered all of Sasuke's questions and soon Sasuke knew almost everything about Naruto and Kyuubi. Like how Kyuubi helps Naruto, or how Kyuubi helped him by reading Naruto's subconscious. After there chat Naruto and Sasuke went into bed and slept.

**I told you we're not done talking.** Kyuubi yelled, _Hey wait, I'm sleeping how am I talking to you?_ **In case you forgot, I'm INSIDE OF YOU!!! Obviously I can infiltrate your mind!** Kyuubi roared causing Naruto's body to cringe while sleeping.

**Humans, back to the Uchiha thing, I know it's probable difficult but TRY to think. You said you feel the same way around Sasuke as you do that Sakura girl, right?** Kyuubi asked as calmly as he could.

_Humph, yes so?_ Kyuubi inhaled deeply. **Ok, you like Sakura, you have special feelings for her. Now you have those same feelings for Sasuke that means….?** He dragged out the last part, irritation getting the best of him.

Naruto shot out of bed wide awake. _God no!_ **Finally! Now never ask me about that CRAP again!** Naruto sat straight up in Sasuke's bed, wide eyed staring at nothing, blinking, and mouth wide open.

"I...I……like him?" Naruto finally spoke turning his gaze to his lap. Sasuke shifted slightly in his sleep, causing Naruto to flinch and check to make sure he was still asleep. After reassuring that Sasuke was indeed asleep, Naruto quietly got out of bed then took some calming breaths.

_Ohhhh God, what do I do, whaaat do I do?!_ Naruto thought shaking his hands rapidly and looking around the room for answers. **I don't know, tell him.** _That's stupid! Hey, what happened to 'never ask me about that CRAP again!' thing!?_

Naruto sat down in the chair located in the corner of the room, closing his eyes in thought. **Grrr forget about that for now! Why is it so hard to tell him you like him? You told him about me, then you make your crush on that pink haired annoyance public so that everyone knows.**

_This is different; it's harder telling a GUY you like him. Not to mention if he doesn't like me back everything gets screwed up! I mean he's my best friend!_ **I'm no expert on human emotions, or emotions at all; but I think he might like you too**.

Naruto opened his eyes and looked at Sasuke studying him, causing Naruto absentmindedly to smile. Noticing he did this he shook his head and studied his lap. _I just checked him out._ **He does that to you a lot.**

_Huh?! He does not!_ Kyuubi sighed getting annoyed again. **Look an Uchiha or not, humans don't kiss other humans because they feel bad for them, a hug or pat on the shoulder yes, but kiss no. And for the past years you kept nagging at this guy for never apologizing to anyone. How many times has he apologized to you?**

Before Naruto got a chance to answer Kyuubi continued. **More times then he has to anyone else. Why would he do that, because he doesn't want to hurt you. He. Likes. You.** Naruto shook his head griping the chairs armrests.

_Shut up! Ugh no more talking I don't want to hear it fro-_ **Shut up NOW!** Kyuubi commanded. Thus making Naruto visibly tense but after not hearing Kyuubi say anything, he relaxed; he stopped shacking his head and loosened his grip on the armrests. **Get the Uchiha kid up NOW!** Kyuubi again commanded loudly. _What? Why?_ **NOW!** Naruto flinched.

Naruto got off the chair then crawled on the bed a shook Sasuke's shoulders. "Sasuke, hey wake up." **Faster!** Naruto again flinched at how loud Kyuubi was being, but shook Sasuke harder. "Sasuke jerk, come on wake up." Sasuke flickered his eyes open slowly, still sleepy.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Couple things i hate Sasuke's acceptance part i apoligize for how much it sucks.

Also i love Kyuubi! he is awsome and will play a large role at all times why because i'm the author and i love him : )


	7. Chapter 7

Just updating again Love you all thanks for being so nice : )

i own nothing, but Kyuubi is amazing!

oh and anything in ( ) yeah that's me : )

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXxxxxxxxxxxXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXxxxxxxxxxxxxx

**Don't let your guard down!** _You're not making any sense._ Naruto thought starting to panic by Kyuubi's tone, while still shaking Sasuke's shoulders, even though Sasuke's eyes were already slightly open.

"Dobe…what's wrong?" Sasuke asked sleep begging him to come back. His eyes were only partly open and his body refused to move.

Naruto didn't know how to answer this, Kyuubi just tolled him to wake him up. "Uh…" **Itachi!** "Itachi?!"

"Itachi!" an echo, no wait it was just Sasuke. Who was now wide awake and sprang up with his eyes closed only to pop open seconds later.

Naruto straddled Sasuke's waist to wake him up, normally this would've made Naruto blush but Kyuubi's voice meant an emergency so he didn't pay it any mind. Also Naruto had leaned his face towards Sasuke's, still leaving 1 ½ feet apart from each other faces.

Now what do you think happened when Sasuke sprang up? Don't know let me clue you in.

Naruto's eyes bulged almost completely out of there socket, as he stared into Sasuke's bug eyes. They stayed like that for awhile, both collecting what's happening.

_I'm…I'm kissing him….again. Oh God this feels good! No, NO he might not like me that way, but he's not moving, maybe he's too mortified to move._ They both thought, the exact same words at the exact same time. (it's love)

After that thought they both pulled away, Sasuke lying his head back onto the pillow, Naruto sitting up straight on top of Sasuke. Both eyes were locked onto one another's. Naruto bite his bottom lip, while Sasuke's hung open.

**I'm a genius.** Kyuubi bragged chuckling. Naruto stiffened then let his mouth drop, his eyes then stared at the wall to the right.

Sasuke continued to stare at Naruto. _Think Sasuke, think! You were sleeping then the dobe wakes you up and yells out Itachi. Oh my God Itachi!_ Sasuke sat up straight, knocking Naruto backwards onto the mattress, in between Sasuke's legs.

"Ahh! Wha-"

"What about Itachi!" Sasuke yelled, pulling his legs out from under the covers and pinning Naruto to the bed. His hands holding Naruto's arms, and his legs holding Naruto's down.

A chill ran down Naruto's spine, but he couldn't think of an answer. '_Kyuubi tolled me, but it was a joke.' Yeah right! i I hate you!_ Kyuubi shrugged not finding interest anymore.

"What the heck Naruto?! You yell out "Itachi", Is he here?!" Sasuke was yelling at Naruto louder now. Naruto cringed then shut his eyes tightly and began to squirm to get free. _I'm trying to protect him! Why isn't he answering?!_

"NARU-"

"NO!" Sasuke backed up a bit slightly startled by Naruto yelling. "No, no!" Naruto crossed his arms over his over his chest causing Sasuke to fall a bit, then he pulled his legs out from under Sasuke's causing Sasuke to completely fall back onto his back.

As Sasuke sat up again and opened his mouth to yell he saw, or rather didn't see Naruto. He got up groining in frustration and went out into the hall, not seeing him he continued down the hall. _"No" that means Itachi's not here?_

He passed the foyer, no Naruto. Finally he checked the kitchen, in the corner was Naruto. Sasuke sighed relieved that he found Naruto. "Dobe…what are you doing?" Sasuke inquired crouching besides Naruto.

"Nothing." _I hate you! What am I suppose to do now?_ **I've helped you enough**. Kyuubi finalized, ignoring Naruto's last comments.

"Itachi's not here, right?" Sasuke asked calmly, neither of them looking at each other.

"…..no." Naruto answered embarrassed pulling his legs closer to his chest. They were silent for awhile, the kitchen clock the only noise being heard.

"Why'd you wake me up?" Sasuke asked both of them still avoiding each others eyes and looking at the kitchen tile. His arms lying on his pretzel style crossed legs.

"Uh…hehe" Naruto scratched the side of his face letting his legs fall a bit. "Kyuubi kind of told me to, hehe."

Sasuke raised one of his eyebrows and looked at Naruto with that are-you-serious face. "Why would he do that?"

Naruto blushed a little then turned his head so that Sasuke was staring at the back of Naruto's head, and he was staring at the wall. "I-I don't know…he made it sound like an emergency so I listened to him." _Won't do that again._ Naruto finished looking back at the tile flooring, Kyuubi just shrugged.

Sasuke opened his mouth to say something but closed it and looked down at the floor regretfully. After a few seconds he shook his head then picked himself off the floor. "Come on dobe, we got training tomorrow." He said extending a hand for Naruto to grab, he did then Sasuke hoisted him up.

They walked back into the bedroom, Naruto grabbed some blankets and began to make a bed on the chair. Sasuke looked at Naruto's back as he was setting up a make shift bed on the dark blue chair. _That kiss must have scared him….God I'm such an idiot!_ Sasuke lectured himself.

**Why are you sleeping on the chair? He should be the one doing that.** _Shut up Kyuubi, just shut, up_. Naruto requested.

_Then I pinned him to my bed! God I can't believe I did that!!_ Sasuke mentally hit himself. "Ano…Naruto." Sasuke grabbed Naruto's arm. "I…I'm sorry, I shouldn't have…pinned you…or…kissed you….that must've scared you, or resurfaced some things."

Naruto shivered for a minute out of fear from certain memories. "But, I won't do it again….promise." Naruto opened his eyes, that he had closed when those unwanted memories resurfaced.

Truthfully he didn't want Sasuke to stop kissing him, he blushed after that thought, but it was the truth, he didn't. Naruto turned his head down to the floor, he grabbed Sasuke's hand. Sasuke looked at there hands shocked, then Naruto walked them over to the bed, let go then crawled into it, turning his back to Sasuke.

Sasuke got in as well and turned his back to Naruto, there backs were pressed up against each other, Sasuke could feel Naruto's body heat radiating off of him.

_Even though he doesn't like me the way I like him, I can at least pretend. With his back up against mine, sleeping in the same bed._ Naruto turned over so that he was staring at Sasuke's back, he cuddled up to Sasuke. Who must have been asleep because he didn't move or make and gesture that he noticed. _It feels like we're together._

--------------------------------------------(oh and that lost thought, whose was it it can either be Naruto's, Sasuke's, or both! You pick.)------------------------

Sasuke woke up, groggily to his alarm clock. He let out a yawn then finally sat up and stretched out his arms a bit. He shut off his alarm then looked over to his left and saw Naruto still sleeping.

Sasuke's eyes softened showing sadness, remembering the events of yesterday. He sighed then got out of the bed. He reached his hand to shake Naruto awake, but retracted it. Naruto really did look like an angel in his sleep, a little drool but that was what made him Naruto.

Sasuke smiled a little then returned to having an unemotional face. Sasuke has been showing too much emotion, for one lifetime of an Uchiha. He sighed again then pushed on Naruto's shoulder lightly at first then a little tougher.

"Naruto." Sasuke said shaking his shoulder, still no response. Sasuke glanced at his alarm clock practice was meeting in a half hour. _No shower this morning._

Sasuke then gripped Naruto's shoulder harder, "Naruto." His tone a little aggravated.

Naruto shivered and tried to turn away, attempting to get Sasuke to let go. Sasuke pulled on his shoulder harder, laying Naruto on his back again.

"No Naruto you're not getting out of this, come on." Sasuke shook him a little, climbing on the bed.

Naruto continued to shiver and whispered, "no…Ita….stop…st…" Sasuke stopped shaking him and leaned his ear towards Naruto's mouth trying to hear what he was saying.

He heard Naruto sleep talk before like this but never could understand what he was saying, much like this time.

"What did you say?" Sasuke asked still holding his left ear over Naruto's mouth, nothing. _Missed it again._ Sasuke shrugged it off.

"Naruto wake up." He repeated, again no response. Sasuke sighed then an idea hit him. He got changed quickly then went into the kitchen.

Naruto's eyes fluttered open to the smell of ramen._ Ramen?_ He sat up then jumped out of the bed, he scanned the room, no Sasuke. _Duh, he's cooking the ramen….for me hopefully._ He put on a smile before heading out into the hallway and into the kitchen.

He went into the kitchen and yes there as Sasuke pouring ramen into two bowls. "YEAH! Ramen!" Naruto cheered reaching over for his bowl.

"Thought that'd wake you up." Sasuke smirked, Naruto ignored it and sat at the table and began to eat. Sasuke sat at the table and ate as well.

"You're not even dressed yet dobe, you're going to make us late." Sasuke pointed out.

Naruto stopped and examined his PJ's. "Oh, well I'll just get changed after I eat." Naruto smiled then continued eating.

Sasuke rolled his eyes and also continued to finish his meal. After Naruto finished he went into the room to go change Sasuke waited outside the bedroom door. _Guess he wants to forget what happened yesterday….ok then._ Sasuke closed his eyes and leaned against the door.

"Hurry up dobe."

"What's the big deal Kakashi-sensei's always late anyway." Naruto stated walking out of the bedroom, causing Sasuke to stand.

"Uchiha's don't arrive late." Sasuke explained walking to the door to leave.

They arrived arguing, Sakura was already there, she looked depressed. "Sasuke-kun!" _Finally my Sasuke-kun is here, why is Naruto hanging out with my Sasuke-kun so much?!_

Sasuke scowled once he heard Sakura call his name. _Why can't she just leave me alone?_

"Hi Sakura!" Naruto smiled and waved.

"Oh, hi Naruto." Sakura greeted unfriendly. "Sasuke-kun, where have you been? I haven't seen you in so long." She attached her to his arm and batted her eyelashes. "Want to go out today?"

**Why is that pink haired bimbo holding onto your man like that.** Kyuubi growled out. _MY MAN?!?! Sasuke's not "my man" he's Sasuke, he's not anyone's man._ **Then take him before someone else does! Kit you're being ridiculous, you humans and your stupid emotions!** _Shut up Kyuubi, you caused a lot of trouble yesterday, so I'm not taking any advice from you anymore._

Naruto crossed his arms and sat on the grass. In the background Sasuke was trying to pry his arm out of Sakura's grip while she was babbling on about going out and stuff.

_Beside's Sasuke said, no he promised that he wouldn't kiss me anymore so there._ **That is an OBVIOUS sign that he likes you! If he didn't like kissing you then he wouldn't promise not to do it anymore!** Kyuubi yelled getting very frustrated.

_Huh?_ Kyuubi sighed trying to calm down. **If he doesn't mean to kiss you as YOU claim, then why would he have to promise to stop doing it. You don't accidentally kiss someone kit.** _Yes, yes you do, that time in the class room-_ **That was a one time thing! The point is stop being so naïve and tall him you like him! I grantee he likes you back, demons honor.** Kyuubi finalized.

_I'm not telling him, so just shut up!_ Kyuubi growled for a minute, **Fine, fine don't tell him, there I won't push it anymore, I give up.** _Good now no more bringing it up._ Naruto opened his eyes, he closed them while talking with Kyuubi, smiling.

The team waited another two hours or so before Kakashi finally arrived. "Today we actually have a mission." He announced.

"Yeah! What is it? What is it?" Naruto asked excited.

"Settle down Naruto, We'll be split into two teams. One team will go look for a missing pet cat named Snow, and the other will be looking for the sister cat, Victoria." Kakashi explained holding up pictures of the cats.

Snow had an all white coat with green eyes. Victoria had a black coat with a white dot on its back and forehead.

"The teams will be Sasuke with Sakura, Naruto with me." Kakashi finished. Sasuke and Naruto exchanged looks before turning to Kakashi. Sakura was as happy as could be her smile looked like it would fly off her face.

"Kakashi-sensei could you be paired with Sakura?" Sasuke asked in monotone. Sakura's smile shattered and she looked like she was ready to cry.

_Sasuke-kun doesn't want to be with me._ She looked to her other team mate. _He would rather be with Naruto, than me?!_

"No Sasuke, you're with Sakura. Don't worry I can handle Naruto." Again Naruto and Sasuke exchanged a look. Kakashi gave the signal and him and Naruto left to go find Victoria.

Naruto and Kakashi were walking in the less crowded part of the village, no one was around. Kakashi looked at his pupil.

"I heard you told Sasuke…he doesn't seem upset about it." Kakashi said staring straight.

"Yeah, he doesn't care, he even said that it and I are different and he knew that." Naruto answered smiling.

"Sasuke told me about, a couple days ago about "tails", what happened?" Kakashi asked looking at Naruto.

Naruto gulped then stopped walking, Kakashi stopped as well. "Do you…did Sasuke…?"

Kakashi closed his eyes in understanding. "Why didn't you tell anyone else? You know we would have helped." Naruto remained quiet.

"I've been keeping my eye out for him, Itachi. That's why I don't think he's been coming to "see" you." Kakashi eyed there surroundings. "If he does come back, though and I'm not there to help-"

"Sasuke said he'd protect me!" Naruto interrupted. "So even if you aren't there, I know Sasuke will protect me like he did before."

Kakashi sighed and patted Naruto's head. "I know," He smiled. "You two have a real close bond."

Naruto smiled up at his sensei. "Now let's start looking for that cat!" Naruto cheered and went to continue walking before. Kakashi grabbed the back of his collar.

"No need Naruto." Kakashi smiled, or what looked like smiling. He made a hand sign then transported them to his house.

"Sensei? What are we doing here?" Naruto asked examining Kakashi's house.

Kakashi only smiled then went inside a room for a moment then exited with the two cats. "On my way over to meet all of you I found them and took them here." He smiled.

Naruto looked at him lost for words, but then he put on a devilish grin. "Can we have some fun with this Kakashi-sensei?" Naruto asked a scheme unfolding in his mind, Kakashi looked confused.

-----------------------(scene change)--------------------------

"Well Sakura, Sasuke it seems you two failed this mission." Kakashi said shaking his head at them.

"Yeah, Kakashi and I found your cat for you! Lazy bums." Naruto teased, holding the cats, which were cuddling up against him.

"Shut up Naruto!" Sakura yelled.

"Hn." Sasuke watched as Naruto set the cats down and let them climb up on his shoulder and cuddle up against his chest. _God I wish I was a cat._

"Well that's all; you're all dismissed, except for you Sakura. Let me see how far you've gotten on that new jutsu." Kakashi ushered.

"Wait Kakashi-sensei what do we do about these cats?" Naruto asked, attempting to stand.

"Go drop them off at this address." Kakashi handed them an address, then shooed them off. Sasuke picked up Snow, who was cuddling Naruto's chest. Naruto held Veronica, and they walked off to the address.

"Wow Sasuke jerk you couldn't even find a cat, that's sad." Naruto teased.

"Shut up dobe." Sasuke spat out, evading the crowd of people standing outside a store.

Sasuke thought for a moment, "Where did you find them Naruto? You and Kakashi-sensei I mean?" He asked in his usually monotone voice.

"Uh…" _Think Naruto…OH!_ "We found them in the park."

"The park?" Sasuke repeated again in monotone.

"Yes, they were under the slide." Naruto smiled triumphantly.

"When you and Kakashi called on us on the head set, Sakura and I were at the park." Sasuke stated giving Naruto the I-know-you're-lying face.

"We found them at a different park." Naruto replied hurriedly, "There's more than one-"

"You liar! Where did you guys have the cats? Did Kakashi hide them somewhere and just send Sakura and me on a goose chase?" Sasuke interrogated, adjusting Snow a bit.

Naruto got all flustered and Veronica started moving in his arms. "No-"

"Don't lie." Sasuke interrupted in a different tone. Then he lifted his one right hand, letting Snow dangle a bit. He cupped Naruto's right cheek with his hand.

"I know how to see threw you're lies now, it's written all over your face, in your eye's." Sasuke used his thumb and rubbed Naruto's cheek a little, Naruto blushed a very dark red, but didn't move. Sasuke smirked then pulled his hand back. "Dobe." And started walking again.

Naruto still sporting a deep shade of red on his face, walked behind Sasuke, facing the ground and following Sasuke's shoes.

_KYUUBI!!_ Naruto yelled, Kyuubi growled as an answer. _Di-did you see that?_ Kyuubi smirked. **Not intervening.** He said flatly. _Intervene, Intervene!_ Naruto urged.

Kyuubi chuckled darkly. **Kit, I don't know what else to tell you, the kid likes you plain and simple.** Then Kyuubi turned his back to Naruto and went back to sleep.

Naruto sighed then bumped into Sasuke who had stopped. "Dobe, we're here." Sasuke ringing the doorbell, moments later a woman with fur's and jewelry on answered the door.

Seeing Sasuke the woman smiled brightly. "Oh did you fetch my precious kitties for me. You are such a sweet boy, something I'd expect from the proud Uchiha family." Sasuke scowled, looking up at the woman.

Naruto poked his head around Sasuke's shoulder. "Hi, we brought your cats back." He held out Veronica.

"Oh!" The woman grabbed Veronica, "Are you ok my baby, you're not hurt are you? Poor thing."

"Don't worry Miss we took very good care of your cats" Naruto smiled his famous smile.

The woman looked Naruto over, as much as she could see since Sasuke's body was in front of Naruto. "Yes…" She drawled out, giving Naruto a forced non-meaningful smile, then she turned to Sasuke and smiled brightly. "Thank you."

She then grabbed Snow and closed her door retreating back into her house.

"Well, let's go Sasuke. We missed lunch so what are we having for dinner, I'm starving!" Naruto smiled brushing off the woman's look.

_Stab her in the face then the gut, and then watch her die._ Sasuke thought.

"Yeah come on, We'll go out to eat." Sasuke started to walk away making sure Naruto was at his side.

"Ra-"

"NO!" Sasuke finalized loudly, pulling on Naruto's ear.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

i am now officially caught up all the chapters up on DA are up on here, but that's bad news that means it will take me longer to update on here. : ( im sorry!

So this is what you've got for awhile IM SORRY: (


	8. Chapter 8

yes chapter 8! this isn't up on DA because i don't want to be banned again. but here you go. READ my end comment!! thank you : )

i own nothing.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

"Man I'm stuffed!" Naruto announced flopping onto the bed, burying his face in a pillow.

Sasuke walked into the room, clothed in his black sweat pants he used for PJ's . "Dobe." He walked over and sat on the bed pushing Naruto's feet over.

Naruto cuddled into his pillow and sighed when he was content. Sasuke got under the covers, "Going to get changed dobe?"

Naruto sighed exhausted, then climbed under the covers as well. "No, too tired." He then closed his eyes and cuddled his pillow.

Sasuke laid down awaiting sleep to take him, he noticed Naruto's breathe evening out. _Dobe's already asleep._ he smirked. He propped himself up on his elbows and looked at Naruto.

Naruto's back was to him and he was cuddling up to one of Sasuke's pillows. Sasuke glared at the pillow, but then caught himself. _Wait, I'm glaring at a pillow, for God sakes I've got to get a hold of myself!...A Pillow! _

Sasuke grabbed the pillow and flung it across the room. He then flipped Naruto, gently, so that he would be facing Sasuke. Naruto's body instinctively, searched for the pillow, mistaking Sasuke for the pillow he cuddled up to Sasuke.

_YES!_ Sasuke was beyond joyful, Naruto his future blond was cuddling him willingly, sorta. Sasuke wrapped his arms around Naruto then placed his head on top of Naruto's and fell asleep happy.

Both boys were far into sleep by the time Kakashi came around; he just sat in a tree watching out for Itachi. No movement just as he predicted, but just to be safe he stayed. Then behind him by the Uchiha districts gate was a silhouette of someone. Kakashi pulled out a kunai and went to approach the figure.

Sasuke and Naruto still asleep, they couldn't see the glare directed at there cuddling. _You've become too comfortable._

Itachi removed Naruto from Sasuke's grasp then picked him up and placed him in the chair off in the corner. Itachi pulled out some rope and tied Naruto's wrist together in front. Then tied his feet together, for good measure, on top of that he blindfolded the kitsune.

He was very gentle as to not wake him, but when they were alone he would make sure to be anything but gentle. Sasuke's body noticing the missing weight reached out across the mattress.

Itachi didn't even flinch he just turned his head and stared at his brother. When Sasuke's body relaxed again, he turned his view back to Naruto.

Naruto groaned and went to move his hands but they wouldn't separate. Trying again with no success he then felt his feet were trapped as well. Beginning to panic he opened his eyes only for them to rub against cloth, causing them to close again as to not irritate his eyes.

Panic complete taking over his body he went to yell but a hand covered his mouth and a dark voice whispered in his ear. "If you make any noise at all, I'll have to kill my otouto."

Naruto knew that he was crying by now. He didn't care he was scared out of his mind; it doesn't take a genius to figure out who that was and what he was going to do, again.

"We're going to take a trip, where no one will find you and no one will stop me from having my way." He continued to whisper, Naruto tried to suppress the sobs and hiccups from escaping his throat.

Itachi's face remained unemotional the whole time. He pulled on Naruto's tied wrists making him stand. He was still in his orange jumpsuit, Naruto was thankful that he was still clothed but that didn't make the situation any better.

Itachi bent down and picked Naruto up throwing him over his shoulder. Naruto held in a yelp, fearing that if he opened his mouth his sobs would escape. Itachi swiftly existed the room, then the house; finally they left the barriers of Konoha.

Naruto could tell they were moving, he hoped that it was away from Sasuke he did not want Sasuke to get hurt, not again. Sasuke sacrificed himself for Naruto with Haku so now this was Naruto's turn. He'd take Itachi's abuse and whatever else he planned, but he would not let Sasuke get hurt.

They stopped and Naruto flinched. Itachi threw him to the ground roughly, then pulled out a kunai and stabbed him in the chest. Naruto screamed from the pain, his held in sobs followed out, the kunai went right into his chest; missing his heart and any other vital organs. After realizing he screamed he bit his lip and more tears fell from his face.

Itachi chuckled "You can scream all you want now Naruto, no one can hear us." He pulled out the kunai and stabbed him in the abdomen. Naruto again screeched in pain. "No one can find us."

He pulled the kunai out, Naruto started gasping for air, the pain was intense; Kyuubi was healing him, but that didn't stop the pain. "Pl…plea…se…s-s t…o-o…p." Naruto whimpered out sobbing from pain and fear.

This only egged Itachi on more; he took the same kunai and went up to his first hole. Opening whatever Kyuubi healed, and then pulled it down to meet the second hole. The drag line wasn't as deep as the two holes but deep enough to bleed heavily.

Naruto was fighting for each breath. Itachi then discarded his cloak, and then pulled off Naruto's ripped jacket and shirt. He pulled out three shuriken, Naruto's watery eyes widened in pure fear. "Itachi NO! STOP!" Naruto yelled but then regretted as pain shot throughout out his whole body.

Itachi ignored Naruto's pain and pleas; he dragged the shuriken across Naruto's chest. Crossing over the one gash line he had made.

Naruto cried again and went to scream but once part of his scream got out he couldn't continue the pain was just too great, he winced and went to curl up in pain.

When Itachi grabbed his waist band and pulled off his pants, cutting the ropes holding his ankles together.. Naruto's eyes couldn't make out a perfect image due to all his tears, but he knew what Itachi was starring at and what he was planning to do.

Naruto's closed his eyes _Die…just die_. he begged himself. But no he was still alive when he creaked his eyes open, and Itachi was already at his entrance. Before Naruto could open his eyes could open completely, Itachi thrusted into him fully.

Naruto's eyes shot open and he screamed in pain, he arched his back as Itachi held his hips. New blood poured from his wounds on his chest, and Naruto was trying to get the air he wasted on screaming back into his system.

His pain doubled over as Itachi pulled out and thrusted back in. Naruto cried harder and bit his lip causing more blood to leak from his body. Screaming was a waste, it only hurt him more.

Opening his eyes he noticed the bed empty. Getting up he headed to the hallway, no lights were on. "Naruto?" no response, as shutter erupted in Sasuke's back. "Naruto?!" He yelled louder, again no response.

Panicking he ran out of the house in his sweat pants. "Naruto?!" He yelled, then he ran around frantically searching for Naruto's chakra. _He probable went out that's all. I'll find him somewhere random and realize that I'm just overreacting_. He tried to assure himself.

He felt Naruto's chakra outside the village. _It's weak so he's probable far away…I hope._ Naruto's chakra was coming in really small, so either Sasuke was far away from him, or Naruto is very close to dieing.

Naruto screamed regretting it, but Itachi had an idea awhile back, he would thrust into Naruto then stab him randomly. Kyuubi couldn't heal all these wounds at once, and with all the wounds Naruto was receiving, Kyuubi was running out of chakra himself.

Naruto's upper body basically looked like it got turned inside out. Blood was all over him, wounds everywhere, his legs weren't as bad.

Itachi thrusted in and Naruto didn't have enough air to scream, exhaustion taking over him, his body couldn't take all this pain. Naruto's eyes were half lidded and they couldn't focus on anything so he just continued to stare off into the woods.

Itachi's hand pounded onto Naruto's back. The punch seemed softer, like it wasn't meant to happen, or Naruto was just growing too weak to realize the full amount of pain.

Itachi pulled his hand back and there was blood, a cut was made over his knuckles, which is why his kunai dropped. Itachi looked over calmly, to where the kunai came from.

Sharingan glowing, weapons in hand. The figure launched out at Itachi, Itachi dropped Naruto, the blond fell onto the grass recoating it with his blood. Itachi jumped away, forcefully pulling himself out of Naruto, and jumped up into the trees.

Sasuke stopped his running and ran back to Naruto. The image was burned in his memory, Naruto soaked in his own blood, barely breathing, eyes closed. _No…no…no..no. No! _For a moment his feet wouldn't move then he quickly threw himself by Naruto, discarding his weapons.

"Naruto! Naruto?! Can you hear me?! Naruto?!" Sasuke lightly started tapping Naruto's whiskered cheek. Naruto wouldn't answer and his eyes remained close, Sasuke put two fingers to his neck checking for a pulse. There was one but it was very light and fading.

Sasuke went to pick him up but was stabbed, two kunai where implanted in his bare back. Itachi walked forward a bit. "I'm not done with my toy yet." He explained no emotion in his voice at all.

"Naruto is NOT your toy! Don't you ever call him that!" Sasuke reached for the kunai's implanted in his back and pulled them out, chucking them to the side. He stood ready to charge Itachi again.

"Yameru!" Kakashi leapt out of a tree and landed in front of Sasuke, sharingan showing and kunai in hand. "Take Naruto to the Tsunade!" He commanded, facing Itachi.

Sasuke glared at his brother, then reluctantly turning and picking up Naruto. He darted off towards Konoha, at the fastest speed he could. He didn't want to look back, because then he'd feel regret for not being able to fight Itachi. He also refused to look down at Naruto, what if he looked down and saw that he wasn't breath anymore, and it would be all his fault he couldn't do that.

He picked up speed, pouring as much chakra as he could into his feet. _Please, don't die._

**XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

**Yameru **means Stop! or Enough!

DON'T KILL ME!!!!!!! I'm sorry for this chapter and the next chapter to come, but you have to know i love Naruto i would never want him to be hurt. so please don't kill me!!!


	9. Chapter 9

i own nothing other than this idea.

**_Read the end Comments!!_**

**XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

Sasuke pulled on his arm restraints again; he had been tied down to a hospital bed. This was for his own safety, says Shizune. He pulled on them again, then collapsed back onto the bed, and turned his head to gaze out the window. He glared at the moon then growled and thrashed around again.

He need to gat out of here. Itachi was out there; literally he was right outside Konoha. Not only that but he needed to see Naruto. Thinking that, Sasuke calmed down, slumped into his bed, and turned to hide his face in the pillow. God he was such a failure he couldn't save his clan and now, he couldn't even save his secret love.

Flashback

Sasuke ran through the village; good thing it was late no one was out, ok a few people were but he didn't notice them. He busted down the front doors throwing them off there hinges and jumped all the stairs. He jumped into the door knocking it down with his feet.

Tsunade dropped her sake to the floor and the anbus present pulled out there weapons.

"Uchiha, What did you do?!?" Tsunade yelled running over to him and grabbing Naruto or what looked like Naruto.

She placed him on the floor and started up her healing jutsu. Two anbu ran out to get a hospital bed and more supplies. The last anbu turned his head away, not knowing what to do. I mean one minute you're in a meeting with the Hokage the next, the youngest Uchiha rams down the door and drops off a naked and bleeding kid.

"Nothing, Itachi attacked him, Kakashi, Kakashi!" Reality hit him and he shot up heading for the door, the two anbu returned and forced him back into the room. Then the anbus handed the devices over to the Hokage.

"What about Kakashi?!" Tsunade asked having two anbus pick Naruto up while she kept pouring her chakra into him.

Sasuke followed Naruto out of concern. He still wouldn't look at Naruto. "He's fighting Itachi!"

Tsunade turned ran down the hall, and barked out. "Get some people out to help Kakashi! Get me some more medicine and a sleeping sedative!" Nurse and ninjas ran out, all gathering materials or filing papers.

Sasuke went to run out the door, but Shizune came up behind him and shot him in the neck.

End flashback

Sasuke thrashed around again. _God! I got to get out of here!_ "Shizune! Tsunade! Get me out of here!" He continued to thrash his body around. He cringed then fell back onto the bed. Sasuke had those holes Itachi put in him cleaned and sown up while he was out. His thrashing around had reopened them a little so he fell back to the bed.

Sasuke closed his eyes and took in a deep breath and released it weakly. He bit his lip and hid his head in the pillow again. _I'm such a failure! I'm so weak, so…weak._ Sasuke had started crying.

Sakura woke up to her alarm and went down stairs to get some breakfast. After some eggs, she went outside for a nice stroll. _Maybe I'll bump into Sasuke-kun!_ She walked around town a bit, not catching a single glimpse of her love.

She sighed in defeat when her old sensei caught her eye, he was sprinting over rooftops. Curious she followed him; she stopped in front of the hospital. _Why would he go here?_ She wondered and walked in.

"Which room is that?!" Iruka questioned the receptionist.

"It's up on the second floor and the third room to your left use those stairs." As she finished Iruka ran to the stairs.

Sakura calmly walked over to the counter. "Excuse me?" The receptionist nodded. "Um…what did Iruka-sensei, that man, want, I mean who's in the room he asked for?"

The receptionist bit her lip, then glanced back at Sakura and looked her up and down then made and 'o' with her mouth.

"Usually I'm not allowed to disclose that information, but considering you're his teammate." _TEAMMATE?!?!_ "I suppose it's alright."

"Who is it?!" Sakura questioned leaning over the counter, the receptionist looked shocked but calmed down and checked the computer.

"Uchiha, Sa…miss?" The receptionist looked around but the girl was gone.

_Sasuke, Sasuke's in the hospital?! WHY?!_ She raced up the stairs, once she reached his door she took calming breathes then opened the door and ran to her teammates side.

"Sasuke! Are you ok?! What happened?! Who did this to you?! I'll kill them!" Sasuke and Iruka looked at Sakura stunned; she just spit out 14 words and flashed several different emotions in less than 2 seconds.

"What?" Iruka asked.

Sakura again took calming breathes then re-asked her questions, slowly and clearly.

Sasuke refused to look at either of them he turned his head down and gripped the hospital sheets. Iruka and Sakura exchanged glances. "Sasuke?" Sakura asked concerned.

"I'm fine." He growled out through clenched teeth, clutching the sheets tighter. Sakura still looked worried; Iruka stood up and headed for the door.

"I'll be right back." He smiled back to them, Sakura smiled weakly and waved. She turned back to Sasuke.

"Sasuke…I'm-"

"Go check," Sakura was startled at the tone of Sasuke's voice. He sounded broken almost guilty. "on…Naruto…please?"

Sakura was shocked to say the least, he sounded broken, guilty, and he said 'please' to her. She shook her head.

"Sasuke, what happened to-" She reached out for his arm.

"Please!" Sasuke almost yelled, re-gripping the hospital sheets. Sakura pulled her hand back and looked hurt.

_But…Sasuke, what about you?_ She got up quietly and left. She walked over to a random doctor and tapped on his shoulder lightly.

"I'm sorry but," She looked up at him. "Do you know where I can find Uzumaki, Naruto's room?" Why were both of her teammates in the hospital, she tried to suppress her tears as the doctor looked through his records.

"I'm sorry but I don't know. If you ask that man over there, behind the counter, he might know." He smiled then walked away; Sakura nodded then went over to the counter.

"Excuse me?" The man looked up from his computer. "Do you know where Uzumaki, Naruto's room is?" He typed the name into his computer.

He looked up at her and bit his lip. "What happened?!" She yelled; she had no idea why her two teammates were in the hospital and how there conditions were. She knew Sasuke was fine so he says, but what about Naruto?! Frankly it was getting her mad, why was she always left out!

He exhaled a breath, "He's in extensive surgery." Sakura looked crushed. _What?_ "The first surgery didn't work, then they lost his pulse-"

"Lost his pulse?! What do you mean?!" She screamed, leaning over the counter crying.

"I don't know the full details, but usually that means they lost him for awhile, but they got him back and now he's in another extensive surgery. It's very close, what with having two surgeries in less than 24 hours."

The man looked up and couldn't see Sakura he leaned over his desk and on the floor up against his desk was Sakura curled up on the floor, leaning up on the front of the counter.

She hiccupped and got up, waving off the man's questions. Then she went over to Sasuke's room, she stood in front of Sasuke's door.

_What do I say? He's in surgery Sasuke. Yeah I could say that._ She took in a sharp breath. _Two surgeries in less than 24 hours, the human body can't stand that, they have to let the human body adjust to what they put in or took out first. Wait maybe they didn't take anything out or put anything in. Yeah maybe this is just…_

She couldn't think of an excuse, it couldn't have been some simple surgery, or else they wouldn't have lost his pulse. Sakura shook her head, just thinking of that. To think that her loud mouth teammate could've died hurt her. Iruka tapped her on the shoulder causing her to spin around rapidly.

"Sen..sensei?" She tried to fix up herself up.

He hugged her. "Kakashi's in intensive care." He explained, Sakura's hands dropped to her sides.

Iruka looked down at her then held onto her shoulder's "Sakura?"

Sakura flung his arms away and screamed "Why?!" Iruka was thrown off and startled.

"Sakura please, we're in a-" He tried to clam her down.

"Why am I the last to know?! Why aren't I informed of anything?! Why am I so useless?!" She ran down the hall crying.

Iruka raised his hand and went to say something but closed his mouth and dropped his arm. He sighed then opened Sasuke's door. A nurse was inside and shooting something into his I.V. Iruka smiled a little then took the chair next to Sasuke's bed.

Sakura ran out of the hospital and pushed through the crowds of people. Pictures of Naruto, Sasuke and Kakashi flashed through her head, the picture of Sasuke when Haku had attacked them flashed through her head and she fell onto the grass, sobbing.

She looked up after a minute, still crying. She was at the bridge team 7 usually met at, that did it. She raised her fist and started pounding at the wood; she kicked the wooden posts, until her anger and sadness vanished. She started using jutsu's on the bridge, anything; she just kept attacking it until finally it fell into the small stream underneath it. She cracked the bridge in half and one of the posts had fallen and the rest were crooked.

Crying she fell to her knees then laid down. "What happened?" she sobbed out.

**XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

What Sakura did is an exageration of what I did when I found out my sister had to have a second operation on her back, Also yes it's possible to loose someone and have them come back, it also happened to my sister.

Iruka does know about Naruto but he's keeping a brave face for Sasuke and Sakura, he found out about it when he left the room.


	10. Chapter 10

**_READ end comments!!_**

i own nothing other than this idea

**XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

Lee was running around the village, with his teammates following him, but he was faster than them so he had a fair distance in front of them. But once he heard the sound of a crash he stopped running.

"Huh?" The man in green spandex questioned. He ran towards the direction of the sound. "S-sakura-chan?!"

He saw Sakura crouched on the grass huddling herself into a ball sobbing. He ran over to her but refrained from touching her.

"Sakura-chan is something wrong?! Are you under attack?!" He kept blurting out questions and freaking out, not even noticing the destroyed bridge.

Finally Ten-ten and Neji caught up with Lee.

"Sakura are you ok?!" Ten-ten asked running over to her.

Neji took in the destruction. "What happened here?"

"Sakura-chan I will make everything ok, just entr-" Lee started pledging before getting knocked on the head by Ten-ten.

"Shut up Lee!" Ten-ten scolded then turned back to Sakura. "Hey Sakura what happened? Why are you so upset?"

Sakura sniffed then dried some of her tears, though more kept flowing out.

"Na-naruto…" She choked out. "Sas…ke…Kakashi...they're…hu-hurt." She continued her sobbing on Ten-ten's shoulder.

Ten-ten patted her head and allowed Sakura to continue crying. "There there just let it out."

"Your teammates are hurt?" Neji asked focusing on Sakura instead of the destroyed bridge. "Are they at the hospital?"

Lee plopped down next to Ten-ten. "I shall take you to see your teammates Sakura."

Ten-ten continued to rub circles on Sakura's back. "Yeah that's a good idea; let's go to the hospital, ok? You can see Sasuke, and your other teammates there, alright?"

She helped Sakura to her feet, still letting Sakura lean on her for support. They walked over to the hospital and headed towards Sasuke's room.

"Wait!" Sakura blurted out. "I...I can't let Sasuke s-see me…like this."

Ten-ten nodded in agreement smiling lightly because Sakura had stopped crying.

"You boys go ahead. I'm going to help Sakura fix herself up."

The two boys watched the girls leave, Ten-ten was pulling out some make up that she had hidden in one of her ninja packs. Neji sighed and Lee was smiling brightly, happy that Sakura was no longer crying.

They both entered Sasuke's room without knocking. Lee insisted on knocking but Neji just walked right into the room. The room was empty of visitors only Sasuke was there and he was lying on the bed facing away from them.

"Hello Sasuke how are you feeling?" Lee asked walking towards the end of the bed.

Sasuke spared him a glance before focusing out the window again. "Hn."

Neji scanned the room for a minute his arms folded in front of him.

"Pardon if I seem rude but what happened?" Lee asked politely.

Sasuke didn't answer he just kept staring out the window.

"Uh…" Lee began, trying to break the awkward silence.

"We found Sakura by the bridge where your team meets, it was destroyed and no doubt Sakura had destroyed it." Neji stated looking for a reaction, but none came. "You can't keep it from us Uchiha, what exactly happened to you and your fellow teammates?"

Sasuke turned and glared at Neji but before anything else could be done Sakura and Ten-ten walked in.

"Sasuke-kun!" Sakura smiled rushing over to him and pulling the chair over by him so that she could sit by him. "How are you feeling? Any better? Where's Iruka-sensei?"

She looked around the room to find that yes Iruka was not there. Lee moved over to stand next to Sakura while Neji and Ten-ten left the room.

"Now what?" Ten-ten asked.

"I'm going to find out what happened." Neji replied walking away.

Ten-ten chased after him, "I'll go find Iruka-sensei and see what he knows." She smiled then walked back the opposite direction.

Neji looked down each hall, using his Byakugan to stare into some of the rooms. Finally recognizing some chakra he knocked and after he was given permission, walked into the room.

"Ah Neji what can I do for you?" Iruka asked sitting next to Kakashi's bed.

Kakashi was asleep or still out from the drugs, whatever the case, he was out. He had bandages around his torso and back, but his face was turned away from Neji so he still couldn't see the man's facial features.

"Do you know what happened to all of them?"

He asked taking his eyes off Kakashi and focusing on Iruka. Iruka shook his head 'no' then sighed sadly.

"Naruto's in surgery right now, and" He didn't get to finish because Neji cut him off.

"Surgery?!" Neji yelled out then hushed himself and asked calmly. "Surgery? Why would he be in surgery, are his injuries that bad?"

Iruka again shook his head. "I wish I knew. I arrived back into the village and found out that Naruto, Sasuke and Kakashi were in the hospital. So I rushed over here."

Neji nodded taking another glance at Kakashi "I hope he heals fast."

Iruka sat stunned for a second before smiling and turning to look at Kakashi. "Yeah."

"I'm going to go check on Kakashi-sensei now, ok Sasuke?" Sakura said standing up smiling.

Sasuke again didn't answer, she dropped her smile then sighed and turned to leave with Lee following her close behind. Sasuke shifted in the bed so that he was lying on his back. He couldn't feel his backside, probable from the drugs used to numb the stitches.

The door opened again, Sasuke glared at the person for interrupting his alone time. Neji walked into the room and glared back at Sasuke.

"What happened?" He asked calmly taking the chair Sakura had sat on.

"Nothing that involves you, now get out!" Sasuke demanded, turning to glare at the ceiling.

Neji inhaled deeply, "You know Naruto's in his second surgery right now." He looked back at Sasuke, "What happened to him? It had to have been bad in order for him to have two surgeries and for them to have lost his pulse!"

Sasuke squeezed his eyes shut hoping to block out Neji. I_ know I know, now shut up and leave me alone!_

"You did do something?!" Neji finally accused standing up and fisting his hands together. "What did you do?! All you ever do is hurt Naruto, either physically or verbally! What'd you do this time?!"

Neji kept on demanding answers; furious that the one he cared about was hurt and came so close to death.

Sasuke tried to drown Neji out. _I know I know I know!_ Sasuke had to get Neji out of the room so call it cowardly but he pushed the nurses button.

Immediately a nurse ran into the room and saw Neji looking at Sasuke furiously; she ran over to Neji and put her hands on both of his shoulders.

"Sir you'll have to leave." She began pushing.

Neji glared at the nurse then back at Sasuke, he scowled then pushed the nurse off of him and walked out of the room. The nurse stood there then turned to Sasuke.

"Do you need anything Sasuke?" She asked politely.

"Leave." Sasuke mumbled out throwing his left arm over his eyes.

The nurse bowed her head then left the room. Once again the room was empty and silent.

"It's all my…fault." Sasuke repeated, while keeping his arm over his face.

**Kit…hey kit**.

_K-kyuubi? Where, where are we?_

**Near the end of surgery, they're just finishing up.**

_Huh? How'd I…_ He silenced himself for a bit. _Never mind._

**Listen up all I need you to do kit is put yourself in a coma. Then during that time I'll save up my chakra and heal us up to be perfect. It'll take a couple weeks a month tops.**

To exhausted to argue Naruto agreed. _Ok._

"Hokage we have a problem!" A surgeon informed Tsunade.

"What?!" Tsunade barked out.

The man flinched. "He seems to be falling into a coma."

"What?!" Tsunade looked up at the screen it was true he was going into a self induced coma.

Iruka watched as Sakura left the room, saying she was going to go buy some flowers for Sasuke and Kakashi, since Naruto hadn't come out of surgery yet. Kakashi groaned slightly lazily opening one of his eyes.

"Ah Kakashi, the drugs wearing off?" Iruka asked.

"Slowly." Kakashi answered.

Iruka smiled at him taking in his real face blushing while doing so.

"D-do you want me to get a towel?" Kakashi looked at him puzzled then he smile and closed his eyes.

"I know we haven't had sex for awhile Iruka but I don't think I cou-"

"I wasn't talking about that!" Iruka rushed out blushing.

"What else would a towel be used for, other than covering a man's groin?" Kakashi asked with his eyes closed again probable exploring perverted land.

Iruka sighed still blushing. "Your face, I made sure Sakura didn't see it and that was hard because she really wanted to." He laughed, "I had to hold her down saying that it would make your condition worse if she kept causing a racket."

"She listened?" Kakashi asked watching Iruka walk into the bathroom connected to the room.

"Yeah." Iruka came back with some paper towel. "I think she's really shaken up over this. I mean it's not easy waking up and finding out your teammates and sensei have been hospitalized."

Kakashi put on an understanding face as Iruka made a makeshift mask with the towel.

Sakura walked back into Sasuke's room with a daffodil. She had already given one to Kakashi and was shocked to see her sensei covering his face with a towel. He must really not want anyone to see his face.

Sasuke was asleep, he looked so peaceful. _He looks even more handsome._ Sakura admired placing the daffodil on the little table.

She leaned over his face biting her lip, he was breathing regularly and his hair was thrown around a bit but it just made him look even more delectable. She inhaled softly then slowly pressed her lips against his. She was shocked when she felt a hand on the back of her head pulling her down for more. Sasuke's eyes opened locking with hers, she pulled away.

"Sa…S-sasuke-kun?! You're awake!" She exclaimed blushing madly.

"Yeah…ano Sakura? I've been thinking." He stated sitting up.

"Yes Sasuke-kun?" She asked folding her hands on her lap.

"You've always been here for me and I've caused you to worry so much." He looked up at her then back down to his hands. "And after what happened and realizing how easy it could be for one of us to die at any second. I've decided to tell the truth."

Sakura held her breath.

"I like you Sakura…a lot." He looked up with a serious face. Sakura was so happy she felt as if she could fly. "You might even call it love."

Correction now Sakura was sure that she could fly. "Oh Sasuke!" She threw her hands around his neck, he was knocked back a bit by how Sakura hung around his neck. "I love you too!" _Ha! Take that Ino I knew he liked me more!_

**XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

Yup team Gai is in here : ) lee is so polite and neji is pissed that Naruto's hurt. Ten-ten is awsome! what she did for Sakura is based off of what i did for my friend Elli. : )

And of course there's kakairu, and again of course kakashi's a pervert like always. :3

AND **YAY Naruto's not dead!!!** now none of you will kill me...well he's in a coma but at least he's not dead.

**_I 'm not saying anything about the ending to this chapter._**


	11. Chapter 11

**Ok people this is a SASUNARU story OK?! so quit bugging me with all these "**i hate you! Sasusaku sucks!**" I KNOW!! I hate that pairing (no offense) so just read and it'll be explained.**

**_READ END COMMENTS!!!_**

i own nothing other than this story line.

**XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

Sasuke cringed at the pain in his back as Sakura kept squeezing him. He told her to get off but she kept repeating "I love you too". So he forcible removed her.

Once he grabbed her arms and threw her off of him he sat up wincing at the pain his back was in then glared at Sakura.

"Sakura what are you doing?!" He continued to glare at her.

Sakura sat back surprised but still smiling. She clasped her hands in front of her chest and sat on the edge of the chair Sasuke had pushed her in.

"What do you mean Sasuke-kun, I didn't hurt you did I?" She asked still smiling insanely.

Sasuke scoffed at her. _Of course that hurt my back may be numb but that doesn't mean you can throw all your weight onto me._

"I know this is hard for you to take but throwing yourself at me isn't going to change my feelings."

"Of course not I don't want to change how you feel at all! I just wanted to show you that I felt the same!" Her smile grew larger.

Sasuke held a confused expression. "Wait! What?!"

"I love you too Sasuke!" She exclaimed, pressuring herself not to throw herself on top of him.

Sasuke just looked more confused. Then he shook his head. _I'm starting to get pissed off, what is she talking about?!_

"Sakura why do you keep yelling that?!" Sasuke interrogated anger in his tone.

Sakura flinched at his tone and smiled again weakly.

"Why wouldn't I?" She took a breath and sat straight up again. "Do you not want to tell anyone else?" She gasped happily. "Oh, a secret romance Sasuke that's so romantic!" She squealed

"You're not making any sense." Sasuke explained flatly.

Sakura huffed out air. "Sasuke you're starting to confuse me. You tell me you love me then I try to be happy abou-"

"What?!" Sasuke yelled angry again. "I never said I loved you!"

Sakura looked hurt but that quickly changed to anger.

"Yes you did! I heard you with my own ears!" She pointed to her ears to convince him.

Sasuke growled. _I knew this wouldn't be easy but God she's being so difficult!_

"Sakura!" He chipped out. "You must have blocked out what I said and only heard what you wanted to hear. It's called selective hearing, people do it a lot when there body's or emotions are under stress."

He clipped out, trying to remain calm but she was really annoying him.

"Listen!" he demanded.

Sakura pouted folding her arms across her chest not believing him.

"This is what I said." He began to quote himself.

_**[Here you go guys (A/N) .**_

"You've always been here for me and I've caused you to worry so much." He looked up at her then back down to his hands _It'll be better if she knows._ "And after what happened and realizing how easy it could be for one of us to die at any second. I've decided to tell the truth."

Sakura held her breath.

"I like Naruto…a lot." He looked up with a serious face, _Don't cry_. He silently pleaded he couldn't handle her crying on him it would be too…weird. Surprisingly Sakura looked happy making Sasuke confused but he continued on, she needed to know. "Actually I call it love."

**_[There see I told you SASUNARU! (A/N)_**

Sakura looked shocked; she averted Sasuke's eyes finding her own lap more interesting. Her breathing came out heavy. _That's not what I heard._ She argued in her mind.

Sasuke sighed. "Sakura you're a valuable friend and teammate but that's all I think of you as. The reason I kissed you was because I was dreaming about.…Naruto….so I just assumed, but when I realized it was you…"

Sakura didn't say anything she just kept breathing heavily and hid her face. She stood up looking at the ground and left without saying anything.

Sasuke sighed and laid down onto the hospital bed; he puffed out some air then threw his arm over his face again. The day was just getting better and better.

"What?!" Iruka asked frantically.

"It's self induced, I don't know what the brats thinking but" She sighed, "we can't do anything about it."

Iruka's face dropped sadly.

"We're going to keep him here till he wakes up; I suggest that we have someone stay with him too." Tsunade said removing her white gloves.

"I'll go inform everyone." Iruka said and started walking away.

"So who's going to stay with the brat?" Tsunade asked.

Iruka rubbed the back of his neck thinking. "I want to but I have a feeling someone else may want to." Iruka smiled at nothing in particular then walked away.

"Self induced huh?" Kakashi wondered.

"Yeah and Tsunade wants someone to stay with him I'm willing to do it; but with what you told me about Sasuke I think I'll see if he wants to."

"You better go tell him, he's probable dieing to know how he's doing." Kakashi smiled through his make shift mask shooing Iruka out.

"Yeah I'm off I told him about Naruto being in surgery, I didn't tell him about them loosing him that one time, though."

Iruka walked down the hospital hallway and stopped when he reached Sasuke's door, he knocked softly. Sasuke didn't answer although Iruka really didn't expect one.

"Sasuke?" Iruka walked into the room and walked over by Sasuke's bed.

"Hn."

Sasuke replied taking his arm off his face and looking at his former sensei.

"I have an update on Naruto's condition."

Iruka began and before he got another word out. Sasuke had sprung up and started yelling out questions.

"He's in a coma!" Iruka yelled silencing the youngest Uchiha. "it's self induced, so he put himself into it. The hospital is going to keep him here and they wanted someone to stay here with him."

Sasuke tried to stay calm taking slow breaths of air.

"Do you want to stay here with him Sasuke? If not I could always ask Sakura or I could."

"No I'll stay with him." Sasuke replied trying to keep his emotionless tone.

**XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

there thats why. OK!! good : D thank you fo sticking to the story: ) hug

some of your theories where alot better than this but it would mess with the storyline so, yeah. : )


	12. Chapter 12

**SORRY this took so long to update!** hope you enjoy!

i own this idea and thats it.

**XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

A week had passed since Sasuke was informed about Naruto's self induced coma. Naruto was still in his coma and Sasuke never left his side except for bathroom breaks. He had a nurse bring him up some hospital food.

Sakura visited Naruto; it was a pattern of every other day. Iruka would come in almost everyday but work kept him from coming all the time. Back to Sakura, she didn't act weird around Sasuke the two times she came in she didn't talk or look at him. But finally on her third visit she looked at him and said a couple of things.

Iruka had just left the hospital and it was Saturday so Sakura was coming in soon to visit. Sasuke's head was dropping and he was resisting the urge to fall asleep.

"Sasuke-kun?"

Sakura tapped Sasuke on the shoulder, causing Sasuke to blot his head up. He stared at her with his emotionless eyes.

"You look tired, Sasuke. Why don't you take a little nap? I'll stay here until you wake up." She smiled.

Sasuke shook his head.

"No, I'm fine."

Sakura pouted and crossed her arms. She stood like this for a minute before sighing and taking a wheelie chair and rolling over to Sasuke.

"I understand why you'd have doubts about having me watch Naruto, especially after what you told me" She let out a stress relieving laugh. "And I'll admit it after you told me I did try to think of a way to change your feelings."

She glanced up at Sasuke, his eyes still emotionless, she bowed her head and continued.

"I thought of so many ways, that I thought would work but...I couldn't do it. The first day I came here I was going to throw a fit and...just do all these horrible things. But when I walked in and I saw how weak Naruto looked and then I saw you and how you just looked like you were in agony."

"I couldn't do it. I wanted to, my mind was screaming at me to throw things and yell things but I just couldn't. I love you Sasuke...I always will. But maybe, in time the love I have for you now will turn into a brotherly love."

She looked back up at Sasuke; she inhaled deeply then put on a smile.

"I'm not the type of girl to ruin someone's life just so I can have my happy ending. So I will not tolerate you putting Naruto at risk. You're taking a nap so that you won't just doze off when no one's watching. Something could happen to Naruto."

Sasuke looked at her and smirked; then nodded his head, agreeing to take a nap.

"Good now here," She walked over to the closet and pulled out a spare blanket. "Use this."

Sasuke grabbed the blanket, yawning. He wrapped it around himself and dozed off to sleep.

Sakura rolled over closer to Naruto's side. She grabbed his hand and rubbed a small circle in it with her thumb. She looked him over, and then checked his stats.

"Wow Naruto," She looked at his face. "You're healing quickly."

She put the papers away then began talking to Naruto. After a couple of hours, Sasuke woke up.

"Well I'm going to go." Sakura stood up. "Hey Sasuke do you want me to bring you back anything, just sitting there talking to a non-responding person can get boring."

She gazed at Naruto then turned back to Sasuke. Sasuke shook his head.

"No." He stated, she smiled then left.

Sasuke looked at Naruto and took the wheelie chair Sakura was on.

"Hey dobe." He fell silent looking at Naruto's face. He picked up Naruto's hand, the one that Sakura was holding before. "I'm sorry."

The image of Naruto covered in blood resurfaced in Sasuke's memory, he clung to Naruto's hand even more.

"I'm so sorry." Sasuke refused to cry but he did let one tear fall.

**Kit pay attention!**

Kyuubi yelled. He had been working all week trying to heal Naruto as fast as he could. For that to happen though Naruto literally had to shut off his mind. So now Kyuubi had repaired all of Naruto's major injuries, not all of them but the main ones.

_Kyuubi? Are you done?_ Naruto asked. **Not completely, but you better listen to this, and if you don't get it after this, I'm taking over.**

Kyuubi allowed Naruto to access his ears; there was no damage to repair there anyway. So now Naruto could hear whatever Kyuubi wanted him to hear.

"I'm a failure, I'm...weak." Sasuke said, rubbing Naruto's hand against his cheek.

i What?...Sasuke/i Naruto listened.

"It-Itachi's still alive, he could still come and..." Sasuke didn't want to say it. "I won't let him hurt you...I won't I'll protect you, I'll make sure you're always with me."

Inner Naruto wore a sad face. _I'm such a burden, I'm sorry Sasuke_.

"I'm pathetic!"

Sasuke let go of Naruto's hand and pounded his fist on the hospital bed. "I failed again!"

_I'm the pathetic one Sasuke! I shouldn't rely on you so much, it's hurting you. I'm sorry!_

Kyuubi continued to silently heal Naruto as Naruto kept listening to Sasuke beat himself up.

"I can't defend you, I can't keep you safe. I tried and..." He looked at Naruto's still body. "I failed!"

_Stop it! Stop beating yourself up/i Naruto turned to Kyuubi. i I don't care if I'm not healed, wake me up!_ **No, how I'm healing you now you should be out of here in a couple of days. You'll just have to wait.**

I_ don't care!_ **Brat! I'm healing you so that once you wake up you'll be perfectly fine. So be grateful and just wait! **Kyuubi yelled.

Naruto turned away from Kyuubi, and went to see if Sasuke had said anything, he didn't.

After that day Sasuke hadn't really talked to Naruto. He just sat in his chair and watched him, looking for any movement. Sakura stopped by more frequently and let Sasuke sleep while she watched Naruto. Iruka still came over at his usual times with Kakashi too.

**There you go kit, be grateful you're all healed up. Now I'm going to bed.** Kyuubi gave Naruto control over his body again.

Naruto opened his eyes fully and turned his pupils to scan the room. No one was in it except for Sasuke who was currently drinking a glass of water the nurse had given him.

Naruto kept staring at him out of the corner of his eye not moving his head yet. Sasuke hadn't talked to him since that one time he was beating himself up.

"I failed!" Sasuke's words rang in Naruto's head. Naruto swallowed silently closing his eyes then reopening them and looking at Sasuke again.

Sasuke set down the glass of water opening his obsidian eyes. Then a noise caught his attention and he turned glaring to see what it was.

Naruto threw off his blankets and pounced on Sasuke.

Sasuke blinked a couple of times, no longer glaring. His mind drew a blank.

Naruto jumped over the arms of the chair and sat himself on Sasuke's lap. He clung onto the youngest Uchiha. Then presumable sobbed into Sasuke's shirt.

Sasuke looked at Naruto's hospital bed. It was empty and his heart skipped a beat. He instantly wrapped his arms around Naruto.

"Naruto!" He clung onto him tighter. "I'm sorry Naruto. I'm so sorry!"

He pet Naruto's head and nuzzled it with his cheek. His other hand was making circles on his back to try and calm Naruto down.

"I'm sorry!" Sasuke kept repeating this the whole time Naruto cried.

Naruto was still crying but just not as loud now. Sasuke kept repeating his apologies.

"Sa...Sasu...ke." Naruto sniffed.

Sasuke grabbed Naruto's head and pushed it into his neck.

"It's ok. I'm here. I've got you. You're ok." Sasuke kept reassuring him.

**XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

Sakura is no longer evil, she will not go all phyco (sp??)

_Naruto wakes up perfectly fine!!! _

**I LOVE YOU ALL!!!**


	13. Chapter 13

OK as i said i deleted chapted 13 and now without further adu onto our story! -

i own this idea thats it.

**XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

Sasuke kept consoling Naruto until he had calmed down to only sniffles and slight sobs. Since the one person chair wasn't really working for them. Sasuke had moved them over to Naruto's hospital bed.

He had arranged Naruto to sit on his lap, and he held him like how you would cradle a small child. Naruto still clung to his shirt and Sasuke still made circle patterns on his back.

"It's ok. Calm down." Sasuke kept consoling him as Naruto kept clinging to him.

Honestly, Naruto wanted to stop crying, he really did. But so many things were happening and he was just so overwhelmed that he couldn't stop.

_Stop crying! Stop, stop, stop!_ He yelled to himself hoping that would help stop the tears.

"Stop crying, it's ok." Sasuke whispered.

"I...I'm trying." Naruto sniffled out.

Naruto sat up straighter, pushing himself away from Sasuke and rubbed his eyes.

Sasuke leaned back and used his hands to support himself. He watched Naruto, as he dried his eyes. Then he looked down to his blue shirt; noting all the wrinkles his shirt now had. He bit the inside of his cheek. He glanced up at Naruto again, for only a second, then focused on his shirt again and bit his lip.

"I'm sorry." He said in a whisper.

Naruto caught Sasuke mumbling but couldn't make out the words.

"What?" He said, not getting off Sasuke's lap which neither of them seemed to mind.

Sasuke still didn't look up at Naruto, so in a louder voice he repeated.

"I'm sorry."

There was a few seconds of silence. After hearing that Naruto's eyes widened again, not too much just a little.

"I failed." Sasuke added in after the silence.

He sunk his chin into his own neck, while leaning farther back closing his eyes.

Naruto raised his right hand, and punched Sasuke in the chest, hard enough so that Sasuke collapsed onto the bed.

Sasuke grunted and fluttered his eyes open trying to pry himself up onto his elbows.

_How does someone who just got out of a coma stay that strong?!_ He thought. That punch was pretty hard.

Naruto moved so that he was straddling Sasuke's hips. He had his hands on his own knees and glared at Sasuke.

"Why are you so dedicated to not failing me?!" He said in his normal loud voice.

Sasuke didn't get any time to answer as Naruto kept interrogating him.

"Why did you do that hand thing back with Veronica and Snow?! Why do you keep confusing me?!" The last question was yelled out the loudest.

Naruto closed his eyes tightly, taking in huge breathes of air. While, Sasuke just continued to lie perfectly still.

Naruto opened his eyes to look at Sasuke, there eyes immediately locking. At first he glared at him, which Sasuke, was surprised by. Sasuke went to apologize, hoping that would cheer the blond up; but Naruto's glare softened and his shoulders slumped.

"I love you." He said not breaking their eye contact.

Sasuke couldn't control his facial expressions after hearing that. His jaw opened and his eyes widened.

_No way._ His mind kept repeating.

"What?" He asked just to make sure he heard right.

Naruto sat up and started to get off Sasuke. "Never mind."

"No." Sasuke rushed out while Naruto stood completely up.

"I'll have Iruka protect me." Naruto said, turning his head down, cutting Sasuke off.

"No Naru-" Sasuke sat up quickly.

"I understand if you don't want to see me-" Naruto said still looking at the ground.

Sasuke cut him off this time practically yelling. "Listen!"

He jumped off the bed and over to Naruto. He grabbed both of Naruto's arms, holding them in a tight grasp. Naruto flinched still not looking up and Sasuke let go; not wanting to resurface anything.

"Just listen" Sasuke said calmly, not backing out of Naruto's personal space. "I can't believe this."

Naruto closed his eyes, preparing for the worst. Sasuke noticed Naruto had tensed up, so he let out a sigh. Thinking of a good way to say this, then an idea struck him.

_What a moronic question._ Sasuke lectured himself, and half way hated himself since he was about to ask this; but if he didn't things would only get worse.

"Could..." Sasuke was still reluctant to ask, so he gripped and un-gripped his fists a couple times then continued.

Naruto opened his eyes wondering what Sasuke wanted. Also he was getting tired of being here; he wanted to run, run far away, to somewhere where his problems couldn't catch him. So, he hoped Sasuke would just yell at him, or whatever so he could leave.

"Could I...hug you?" Sasuke said tilting his head to the left, rushing out the last part.

Naruto was thrown off by this question but nodded a 'yes' anyway. Sasuke holding him never bothered him that much. Well that one night it did, but that doesn't count. So Sasuke wrapped him in a loose hug.

"I love you too dobe." He said smiling into Naruto's golden hair.

Naruto's eyes, that had closed when he nodded yes, sprung open. All the tension he held slipped off his shoulders, he slumped in Sasuke's grip. Sasuke nuzzled his cheek into Naruto's hair.

"What?!" Naruto yelled, right by Sasuke's ear.

Sasuke straightened his neck out, wincing at Naruto's volume. He let go of Naruto and took a couple steps back, giving Naruto his personnel space back. He used this time to try and heal his ringing ears.

_I'm never going to hear the end of this!_ Naruto ranted thinking of Kyuubi. Then, he looked back up at the raven.

"Are you serious?" Naruto asked still in shock.

"Yes." Sasuke said, and then an awkward silence fell.

Tsunade, who had been standing outside the door the whole time took a deep breath and decided this was the best time to enter.

Once Naruto jumped out of his hospital bed, Tsunade's alarm went off. Alerting her Naruto's IV's had been unplugged, worried she ran to his room and walked in to see Naruto on top of Sasuke. So, she decided to just stay by the door till the right moment to enter came up.

"So, brat, I see you're up." She commented then walked over to Naruto and ushered him to sit down. "I'm just going to run you through some simple tests, ok?"

Sasuke took his seat again, hid his face and smiled. Tsunade's test took a few good minutes until she stood up straight and shook her head looking at his chart.

"It's like you weren't hurt at all, amazing." She said astonished. "In fact, I don't think I've ever seen you this healthy."

"How does that work?" Sasuke inquired, stealing a glance at the chart.

"Your coma must've been just what your body needed." Tsunade finished hitting the edge of the chart with her hand. "Good thinking, putting yourself in one!"

"Well..."Naruto looked at the both of them then scratched behind his neck. "It wasn't my idea." Sasuke and Tsunade raised their eyebrows. "Kyuubi told me to do it." He admitted laughing nervously.

Tsunade gave him an incredulous look, meanwhile Sasuke rolled his eyes. _Of course the fox thinks of the smart thing._

"Let me get this straight, Kyuubi, the fox demon, the one who tried to destroy all of us! Told you put yourself in a coma and you just said...yes?" Tsunade asked not believe the blonde boy in front of her.

"It wasn't a big deal!" Naruto defended, while standing up. "Kyuubi just said it'd be an easier way for him to heal me."

"And you believed him?! You listened to him?!" Tsunade threw her hands in the air.

"He healed me didn't he?! You just said it yourself, I'm better than ever!" Naruto boasted banging on his chest.

"That's not the point!" Tsunade yelled. "I'm just trying to understand why you would trust a demon."

"Easy." Naruto explained holding up two fingers. "One, if I die, he dies; so, he wouldn't hurt me. Two, I've talked to him before this surgery and I know I can trust him with this stuff."

"You've talked to him before?"

"Yeah, Sasuke knows." Naruto explained smiling, pointing to Sasuke with his thumb. Sasuke nodded in approval.

Tsunade shook her head, then looked the two boys over.

"Whatever." She said waving her hand. "I don't care anymore; I haven't had enough sake to deal with this." She sighed then looked at Naruto serious. "You're fine, you can leave the hospital."

Naruto smiled ready to leave; he really didn't like hospitals that much.

"But-" Tsunade cut in. "you have to know this. Itachi is still alive. He's not in Konoha, I have my best anbu's surrounding the village, and he won't be coming back here." She gave the blonde a reassuring smile and a quick hug then left.

Sasuke looked over at Naruto and grabbed his hand. Naruto smiled up to him and squeezed his hand.

"Are you ok knowing Itachi is still alive?" Sasuke asked.

Naruto smiled then smirked.

"I should be asking you that. Are you ok knowing Itachi is still alive?"

Sasuke sighed then shook his head as Naruto laughed

"Of course I'm not "ok"." Sasuke said in an aggravated tone though he kept smiling at Naruto.

Naruto laughed a bit and nodded.

"Neither am I, but I'm happy right now."

"Hn, so am I." Sasuke finished leading both of them out of the hospital room.

A few months later, Sakura waved goodbye to her two teammates as there mission ended.

"Come on teme, I'll race you home." Naruto said with a playful tone.

"Hn, you're on." Sasuke agreed then Naruto and him broke into a sprint.

A bunch of villagers yelled curses at them as they ran past them or jumped over their house. Finally, Naruto leaped and landed right on the doorstep.

"Ha!" He exclaimed jumping up and pointing a finger at Sasuke. "I beat you!"

Sasuke sighed as his boyfriend broke into as victory dance. Shaking his head he smirked then pressed Naruto against the door.

"Ok, you win and that means-"

"I get to choose dinner!" Naruto yelled already thinking of all the ramen.

Sasuke's head sunk._ That's not what I was going to say._

Naruto noticed Sasuke's head sink down, and scoffed.

"Quit complaining teme, be a man and put up with it. Ramen is good!" Naruto explained opening the door and walking inside.

**That's not why the Uchiha's upset.** Kyuubi pointed out. _I know that!_ Naruto yelled after a few seconds. **Right. Just like how you knew Sasuke liked you...oh, wait, you didn't, I did! And you didn't believe me! You thought-**

Naruto cut him off _Ok, ok I get it! Yes, you were right. How long are you going to hold that over my head?!_ **For as long as I'm stuck in you.** Kyuubi smirked. _Whatever, anyway I know what Sasuke meant to say I just like teasing him._

"Dobe, dobe, dobe?!" Sasuke called for the hundredth time. _Talk to Kyuubi later, talk to me now!_

"What?" Naruto finally asked. "And don't call me that!"

"I've been calling you for the past five minutes, at least be a little aware of the outside world when talking to him." Sasuke lectured.

Naruto stuck his tongue out at the raven then grinned.

"Hey teme," Sasuke sat down on the couch and looked up at the blonde. "I was thinking about what to have after dinner." Sasuke sighed and rolled his eyes, which only made Naruto smirk. "Come on teme, I did win."

"Yeah I know that."

"So, you know what that means I get to choose dinner and top." Naruto said giving the raven a kiss on the cheek.

"Yeah, I know and you already picked-" Sasuke stopped himself as he revaluated what his blonde said.

Then he smirked and pulled Naruto on top of him. Naruto yelped but quickly got himself situated. Sasuke grabbed his face and kissed him, his tongue quickly finding its way into Naruto's mouth.

Sasuke liked to top most of the time, but Naruto also liked topping and plus it sort of helped him get over the rape. The first time they did it, Sasuke was on the bottom which opened Naruto up. The next time, Naruto was on the bottom, then they made the deal that whoever was the first one home after a mission would top.

They broke there kiss and smiled at each other. Sasuke's hands went up the blonde's shirt but Naruto puffed away. Sasuke looked up surprised, but then saw Naruto leaning against the door frame.

"Not until after ramen." Naruto said waving his finger smiling. "Now come on teme, it's your treat."

Sasuke got up and smiled when Naruto grabbed his hand.

"I love you!" Naruto sing songed.

"Love you too." Sasuke joked.

Then, suddenly, Naruto fell, tripping on his own feet. Naruto yelled and cursed then jumped up and tried to brush all the dirt off of himself. Sasuke just stared at his boyfriend with the you're-such-an-idiot stare.

But, since Naruto wasn't looking at Sasuke, Sasuke decided to voice his thoughts and stare.

"You are such a dobe." He deadpanned.

**XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

**_The END!_**

I did it! My baby is finally finished!! I'm so happy right now!

I'd like to thank all of you who have stuck with me and this story. This is probably the fanfic that I really consider **my baby.** I started this with little knowledge on grammar or writing in general.

I am extremely happy with this ending too. I'm not going to have a sasunaru lemon scene b/c this is suppose to show the cuteness and fluff between Sasuke and Naruto. Though in the beginning I was really planning on having one but after it developed I realized it wasn't going to work into the story. So, I just mentioned it.

Oh and this last chapter was a dooze. I wrote it all out, saved it on my floppy then **my computer wouldn't let me upload my floppy!!** I felt like I was doomed b/c I knew I couldn't rewrite it. but then my computer pulled through and it allowed me to edit it, add on, and post it!

Thank you again to all of you who have stuck with me and encouraged me and this story.

_**I love all of you!**_


	14. just want you to know

OK everyone, well I got a review like a LONG time ago from this whole lit thing so I guess I'm in danger of being taken down….whatever.

Anyway there are two places you can read my stories, my main place is deviantart .com/

And then the other place (that I'm still trying to understand) is .

Well that's it, so I suggest you guys try finding me there.

Though I do NOT post lemons on DA so all lemons are on adultfanfic.

Anywho, both websites are free but you HAVE to be 18 to go on adultfanfic (sorry younger fans, I was there once upon a time, I know how you feel)

So feel free to watch me there if not Thank you for following me this far :D

I LOVE all of you xoxoxo 3 :D

If I'm not taken down I will comeback here….someday (cue dramatic music)

Love you all and thank you SOOO much!


End file.
